Black and White Saga: Trainers & Dragons
by blukmage19r2
Summary: Continued where the one-shot prologue left off as Grey Antony (OC) and Iris, the "newmans", are heading towards their journey. What happens when two best friends encountered Zekrom during a strange and horrendous lightning storm, the destined encounter with Ash Ketchum is close at hand. The story will mostly focus on Grey and Iris. Occasionally on Hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

**Pokémon: Black and White Saga**

 **Trainers & Dragons**

Retold and Re-arranged by _blukmage19_

* * *

Rated: K+ for some not-so-kid-friendly moments; including action/sports violence, intentional censorship moments involving language and non-sexual nudity, slight romance

Language: English

Genre: Fantasy/Adventure/Mystery/Comedy/Hurt+Comfort/Sci-fi/Slight Parody/Slight Romance

Tags: Modified/Smart/Fast+Learner/OC; Modified/Kinesthetic/Wild+child/Iris; Slightly+Older/Ash; Integrated Future Generations into Gen5, including Mega Evolution and Z-Moves

* * *

 **Disclaimer** : This is a work of fiction. Deal with it. Any similarities of people (living, dead, or somewhere in between), locations, and characters used in this story are entirely coincidental. All rights of the Pokémon franchise are reserved to their respective owners.

If you want to leave a review, please, no unnecessary flaming! Because it's like the old saying: if can't say something nice, don't say anything at all. Otherwise, I'll be too busy with other things.

* * *

 **Tools for Speech Dialogue:**

"Speech" - Regular Talk

" **Speech** " - Bold, Used for characters of non-human perspective

" _Speech_ " - Italic, Generally Used for Flashbacks in the middle of story (in parentheses) or in certain side notes.

 **(Name)»** \- Used for multiple people conversing at once

{Speech} - pointed brackets, Inner Thoughts of said person

[Speech] - box brackets, Used for descriptive content and Pokédex speaking

«Speech» - Double-point, Used for different language transliterated, translated, and/or used in English

* * *

 **Main Characters**

 **Grey Antony** (12): Young tween _(term meaning: not yet a teenager)_ that started out on his journey with his girlfriend, Iris. He is a modified human created artificially (for reasons not fully explained). His parents (Marc and Cleo) are presumed missing after leaving their only son in the Dragon Village with relatives. His current goal is to train hard with his Pokémon to help him search for answers of his family's disappearance from Giovanni and Ghetsis' involvement, (from the papers that his parents wrote). He also trains with Iris to help keep her skills in check. His current Pokémon are Skiddo (female) and Goomy (not yet determined, sometimes caged-free, and hides in his hooded part of his jacket).

(Currently resembles Riku (not Rikku) from the Kingdom Hearts series, but with a few designer changes, including a hat.)

 **Iris **(technically 10): Accompanied with her training partner and boyfriend, Grey. She, too, is a modified human created solely for Giovanni's greater scheme of plans. She was raised by wild Pokémon since the day she was born until she was found by Grey and the Village. She is an athletic wild tween that loves to be in action with her Pokémon friends. She can be a bit reckless in what would she calls certain people "a little kid/child" and sometimes likes to prance around like a nudist. Iris' current Pokémon are Excadrill (male) and Axew (male, caged-free, and hides in her long, black hair).

 **Ash Ketchum** (15): Experienced trainer from Pallet Town, Kanto. Has dreams of becoming a Pokémon Master by touring the world of its wonderful variety of Pocket Monsters. His current Pokémon in his roster is Pikachu (male)

 **Cilan Sommelier** (17): One of the Sommelier Triplets in Striaton City. An A-Ranked connoisseur with dreams of expanding his horizons. Has a tendency to say things in true English. (Will show up at a later date.)

 **Burgundy Cabernet** (15): She was once a regular, hot-headed trainer. But after being humilatingly defeated by Cilan a year before, she plots to have revenge against her 'intended rival' by becoming a connoisseuse (a feminine name for connoisseur). Currently, she is a C-Ranked connoisseuse (in the lower tier) that is lacking the proper steps of ranking up. Has a tendency to say this in broken mannerisms in French. (Will show up at a later date.)

 **Georgia Langley** (13): Self-proclaimed Dragon Buster with a vandetta against Dragon-Type Trainers. Has a chip on her shoulder against a certain trainer to prove her point as her occupation. She can be a 'little kid' when it comes to showing some bad manners, but when she puts her mind into battling, she's anything but. (Will show up at a later date.)

 **Team Rocket Members - Jessie (22), James (22), and Meowth** : ...Well, they'll be busy with other dirty deeds before they can make a return appearance, those nincompoops. *tok!* "WOB~buffet! «That's~ right!»" Of course, Team Rocket will show up now and then to just simply annoy the main party until they are really back in the saddles, so to speak.

 **Team Plasma - Groups 1 and 2** : Individual grunts will make their appearances causing riots on "liberating" the Pokémon from their trainers. They and the Band of Seven Sages are responsible for kickstarting Iris' destiny with Gray. Group 1 would dress up almost like in the medieval era (Game 1), with some various citizens from different towns tend to share Group 1 and a certain man's sentiments. Group 2 is backed by Colress and they are dressed in military-style clothing plus masks cover their lower parts of their faces (Think Game 2). Both sides will temporarily be the main focus of the main antagonists, as does the Band of Seven Sages and Ghetsis, the leader of Team Plasma.

 **?** : A young man living with Ghetsis and 2 sisters-figure. Is a charismatic leader in a religious cult backed by Team Plasma. Said to be an orphan living with the wild Pokémon after losing his parents until Ghetsis took him in as his new father. He's currently in the rank of an admin for Team 1 as he tries to win people over to their side. The man has a full name, but was condensed to simply a single letter.

* * *

 **Summary** : Continued where the one-shot prologue left off as Grey Antony (OC) and Iris, the "newmans", are heading towards their journey.

Currently, they are going to Nuvema Town to meet Professor Aurea Juniper to have a scheduled meeting before starting out on their journey. What happens when the two best friends encountered Zekrom during a strange and horrendous lightning storm, the destined encounter with Ash Ketchum is close at hand.

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 _The Unova Region! After the Shadow of Zekrom_

* * *

§

[Route to Nuvema Town]

It took Grey and Iris a week to journey from their hometown to their destination. They practiced their skills with each other and their Pokémon after they stopped trekking for the night. Their 19 dances with other Pokémon's techniques have gotten better, but they are still lacking the proper crystal to do its work.

Then, one night, as the trainers camped out for the night, with a practically naked Iris lying next to her boyfriend as if she is engaged to him. Suddenly, Arceus, the Guardian of the Beginnings, came to the Antony in a dream and said, " **Grey. There is something that you should know. Your journey with Iris will be difficult as you travel through the region. When you find a young man named Ash Ketchum and Pikachu, you must go with him and train with him and his Pokémon, for he has a destined path of his own, as does yours. Along the way, you will earn Z-Crystals that will be beneficial to yours and Iris' talents. Use them wisely. Also, be wary of Zekrom and Rashiram, for their reasonings for [Ideals] and [Truth] can be twisted if the answers are not in the right place. You will have to find the real solution between the two contradictions on your own. Now, go and be on your way.** "

 **-T &D-**

Grey woke up refreshed and kissed his girlfriend's cheek and softly said to her ear, "Good morning, darling," and Iris woke up and got out of her bedding and cooed, "Good morning, dear," and they let their Pokémon out of their containers have their meals while they took a bath in the nearby lake. The water is fresh and clean as they explored the waters beneath the surface. There are many variety of Water Pokémon and other kinds that can swim. And the trainers are enjoying the underwater sights as they share the common things that really counts with the wildlife. After they dried off, Grey and Iris ate their usual meals and provisions, including berries, and then resumed their traveling.

But then, just as Grey, Goomy, Iris, and Axew were just about to reach Nuvema Town, they sensed something ominous in the skies above. As they climbed a nearby tree, the dark clouds began to gather and swirl as lightning strikes downwards in almost any direction. What's even more strange is that the dark clouds are coming towards the pier.

«I think something great is about to happen, Grey,» Iris cryptically said in Pokémonese.

«Either that, or there could be great danger, Iris,» Grey replied in the same cryptic manner.

But Iris isn't the kind to back off from exploring so she and Grey took their respective Dragon-Type Pokémon and they dive in and swing across some nearby vines to investigate the mysterious storm.

 **-T &D-**

[At Midday]

Grey decided to go on ahead while Iris stays at the camp, searching for provisions. (She is rather shy into meeting new people in cities, because of the last incident in Opelucid City.)

As he arrived at the Pokémon Lab for a chance meeting with the professor herself, he came across Ash Ketchum, who is having problems of his own; namely his Pikachu who was affected by Zekrom's lightning. The Mouse Pokémon is being checked out for any irregularities while being strapped and attached with devices. Grey came forward greeted Professors Juniper and Oak (who is visiting at the time), Delia Ketchum, and Ash as they shook hands in friendship. Prof. Juniper is also in charge of giving new trainers their starter Pokémon, so she asked Grey if he is experienced in training Pokémon.

"Yes," the Antony replied, "I've been training with my friends, including these two I have with me." And he called out Skiddo from the Pokéball.

"Mee!" the Mount Pokémon bleated.

And Grey told Goomy that he can come out from the inside of his hood. "Goom!" the Soft Tissued Pokémon glubbed as it slickly hopped onto his pet's arms.

Ash and the witnesses were amazed with the two unusual Pokémon. So the Ketchum excitingly asked, "So who are those Pokémon?"

"You normally wouldn't find them in this region, Ash," Grey answered, "This is Goomy, a Dragon-Type Pokémon, and the little one next to me is Skiddo, a Grass-Type Pokémon. They are part of my family." And the two Pokémon began chatting with Pikachu, who is in the middle of testing.

Prof. Juniper then asked, "By the way, Grey, where's your companion at?"

"Iris? Well, she's a bit nervous around new people and she's used to being around me. You'll just have to gain her trust like a Lillipup when you want to talk to her," Grey answered, "She's waiting at the campsite near Route 1, just outside of town." And he joined in on listening to what Pikachu has to say about what just happened.

( _Meanwhile, the witnesses were curiously looking at Grey as if there's something unusual about him, especially with a particular bangle that he wears on his left wrist._ )

After a moment, the Antony turned to Ash and said to him, "Your Pikachu told me that after the Black Thunder Dragon appeared, its pale lightning must have jammed and overloaded the electrical sacs in his cheeks. I would suggest that you should avoid letting him use any electric attacks until we can find a solution to this problem."

Ash, Delia, and the professors were astounded that a young man, about 12, was able to communicate with Pokémon. The young Ketchum reminisces of the times with a young boy from the Safari Zone in a matriarchy of Kangaskhan and Anabel with her ways of understanding Pokémon. But with Grey, he took it to a whole new level as if he's a Pokémon himself; he's almost as if he's like a human version of Meowth or something.

* * *

("Myah-choo!" a certain Scratch Cat sneezed while still in the briefing tent with Jessie and James. "Somebody must've been talking about me-ow. I can't seem to shake the reason that the twoip is behind all this for some reason, meow.")

* * *

But just as Prof. Juniper was about to press Grey for more information about himself, one of her assistants came into the room informing about a new trainer that had just arrived. It was a bit sudden for the professor, but it's her job for helping with providing new trainers their starter Pokémon. So Prof. Juniper, the assistant, and the trainers left the room to proceed to the main lobby.

 **-T &D-**

[At the lobby]

A young trainer named Trip was busy taking pictures with his zoomed-out digital camera. That was when Prof. Juniper greeted the new trainer while Ash, Grey, and the cart-toting lab assistant next to her as they passed through the hall, "Hey, Trip!"

"Hello, Professor Juniper," the young photogenic trainer greeted, "At last, the day has come for me to start a journey as a Pokémon Trainer."

When Grey saw Trip's expression, he isn't exactly impressed with the photographer's attitude. In fact, the words that describes Trip are: arrogant, overconfident, and the lack of humility. In other words, Grey doesn't like him very much. But the Antony has to keep a stiff upper lip from showing his anger against the trainee.

That's when Trip asked Ash and Grey who they are and the professor replied, "This is Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town in Kanto."

"It's nice to meet you, Trip," Ash greeted.

 **(Prof. Juniper)»** "And this is Grey Antony, who hailed from the Village of Dragons, outside of Opelucid City."

"It's a pleasure," Grey gave his greetings.

"Pallet Town...in Kanto? Village of Dragons?" Trip questioned about the two trainers' hometowns... and he sneered at them.

Ash wondered what is so funny about it and Trip remarked, "I can't help but think that you two came from such 'boorish' towns."

"Hey, you!" Ash interjected, "What do you mean by boorish, huh?"

"Boorish, eh?" Grey felt angry and then boldly came forward and looked Trip in the eye and said, "Listen, buster. Don't be going around insulting mine and Ash's towns like that, for someday your overconfidence will turn on you like a can opener and will open you up like a solid can of packed red Tamato berries, and then somebody else will call your homeplace a 'boorish' or 'hick' town the same way you did to us. Do you understand?"

Trip didn't exactly pay any heed to the Antony's warning and just scoffed at the matter while Ash and the professor felt the rage coming from Grey, yet they agreed to his detestation.

That's when Prof. Juniper stepped in and calmed the argument down, "Oh, my... Come on, now. This is the day of their debut as a Pokémon Trainer. Let's enjoy it." And she went to the cart with 3 Pokémon contained inside. "All right, choose which of the three as your first partner, okay?" Then the professor called forth Tepig.

*Tok!*

"Tepig! Ueen!" the Fire Pig grunted. Ash is intrigued with how Tepig can do, but the Fire Pig ignored him and wandered away and turned around and snorted embers with its snout. It makes the Kantoian very impressed with how Tepig is energetic.

Then Prof. Juniper called out Oshawott from its Pokéball.

*Tok!*

"Osha!" the Sea Otter Pokémon makes its rather cute impression. Ash likes the little otter's impression, to which the Pokémon is flattered...eh, more or less.

And finally, the professor called out Snivy.

*Tok!*

"Sni~vy!" the Grass Snake proudly said with a male voice. Ash likes the Pokémon for its confidence.

While the Ketchum is lost in the revelry, Grey crouched down to the small starter Pokémon and talked to them in the Pokémon tongue about themselves. While the photographer is strangely curious about the Antony and snapping a photo of the potential rival and the Pokémon in the process. Then Grey said to Trip, "This Snivy is proud of its power, Tepig is rather persistent, and Oshawott is very determined {if not being just a little bit silly, that is}."

After giving some thought, Trip then said, "I've made my decision. I'll go with Snivy."

The Grass Snake sneeringly grins that it was chosen, while Tepig felt disappointed and Oshawott looked like its dream is horribly crushed as it whited out and fainted. But Grey patted both of the Pokémon on their heads and cryptically said, «There, there. We can't all be winners.» And Tepig began to warm up to the Antony while Oshawott is still lost in a conundrum.

"Okay," Prof. Juniper interjected as she picked up a device from the tray and passed it to Trip, "Well then, this your Pokédex Zukan."

Trip thanked the professor and tested out the device on Snivy.

*Bibibibibi...* the Zukan beeps before saying its inscription, **[Snivy, the Grass Snake Pokémon. It is very intelligent and has a calm demeanor. Being exposed to sunlight makes its movements more swiftly.]**

Ash is curious about the new Pokédex model, but was denied as Trip stows it away. Then Professor Juniper gave Trip 5 extra Pokéballs for him to capture other Monsters and Snivy's Pokéball. Then the new trainer said, "Let's go, Snivy! This is where we start our journey." And Snivy is recalled into its Pokéball and then the professor gave Trip her regards and he thanked her. Then the photographic trainer went on his way.

Meanwhile, as Ash went outside to talk to Trip, Grey noticed that Tepig (which is a female) seems to be getting to like him. "Um... Professor? About this Tepig..."

Prof. Juniper was surprised that the Fire Pig is liking Grey as he scratches behind her ears, making the piglet feel pampered. She sighed that the Antony seemed to have won the starter Pokémon's heart over and said, "Oh my. Well, the Matriarch of the Village had sent a letter ahead of time while you were travelling with Iris. You said that you were given 2 Pokémon, am I right?"

"That's right," Grey answered honestly, "Our first Pokémon that we trained was actually Excadrill, even though Iris has it in her possession and it likes her more than me. Little Skiddo is left by its mother Gogoat from the forest that's been with Iris and me for a long time. Goomy was given to me by the Elder who said that this one was sent by Prof. Augustine from Kalos."

The professor was surprised that not only the young man has 2 Pokémon that are not native to Unova, but he appears to be more healthy and muscular than the other trainers that she helped with. She can't help but admire at the Antony's...unusual charisma. But irrelevancies aside, she then said, "Tepig seems to be liking you very much. I don't see why not on letting you have it."

Grey smiled and said, "Thank you, Professor. I promise to take good care of Tepig."

"Oh my, you're quite welcome," Prof. Juniper replied and she gave him extra Pokéballs for catching wild Pokémon.

Just then, Pikachu finished with its testing and exited the lab, with a mounted Goomy on Skiddo's back not far behind. Tepig wanted to join in on the action, and Grey (excusing the professor) trailed them outside from the main exit.

-T&D-

[Outside the lab]

Grey and his Pokémon noticed that Ash and Pikachu were talking to Trip after the latter used his Zukan and his camera to gain more information on Goomy and Skiddo, but it read, **[NO DATA AVAILABLE]**. Grey then explained, "Of course you wouldn't find them in Unova. These two little ones are Kalos' native Pokémon. My guess is that they haven't updated their Regional and National Data just yet."

Unperturbed, Trip also took pictures on his camera. But then, Tepig came near Grey and has an angry look in its eye. The photographer then complained, "This is why you clodhoppers are nothing but trouble. Listen! A Pikachu, a Skiddo, and a Goomy are in the Unova Region. This is a big incident!"

"Incident?" Grey questioned and then shot down the allegation, "Where did you get an idea like that? Skiddo and Goomy are my part of my family, and so is Tepig."

Grey's Pokémon nodded in agreement.

"Grey's right," Ash agreed, "It's no incident. Pikachu is my number one partner."

"Pika, pika!" the Mouse Pokémon gladly spoke out.

Then Trip begins to smirk and asked them, "Are they strong?"

Ash determinately said that he can prove that Pikachu is strong enough, while Grey's eyebrow was singularly raised a little higher in suspicion and said, "We'll see how it will turn out." But there's a problem. Trip has two trainers that may currently give him a distinct disadvantage. So, with sportsmanship, Grey decided on a coin toss with a large 500 Pokét coin*...

(* - Pokéts _(pronounced poh-kěts)_ or simply the symbolic 'P' are the currency of the Pokémon world; it's much like the Yen system in Japan.)

...and Ash called Heads on the flip. And sure enough, the Ketchum got it right, and they went to the nearby battlefield to test their wits and skills against each other.

 **-T &D-**

[At the battlefield near the lab]

Trip and Snivy are ready to battle against Ash and Pikachu. The one-on-one match will prove which Pokémon will stand tall in the end. Grey is positioned in the middle, acting as referee to help settle the matter between trainers. (He watched over many other battles and studied how the referee judges fairly throughout every battle.) The Antony's 3 Pokémon also acted as witnesses to experience how they were to be in a fight.

While Trip is busy 'documenting' his journey, including Snivy's first battle, Oshawott was secretly watching the scene from behind a tall tree.

Grey declared that after another coin toss to see who goes first, Ash got lucky again and is preparing to make his move. Then the Antony declared, "The match between Ash and Trip is scheduled for one fall and no substitutions are allowed. East Trainer Ready?" (Ash nodded.) "West Trainer Ready?" (Trip smirks and nodded.) "Shinken shobu. Hajime! ( _Battle in real earnest. Begin!_ )"

Ash commanded Pikachu to start out with [Quick Attack] and Pikachu swiftly charges at Snivy and connected the first attack, sending the Grass Snake flying for a moment, but it managed to recover from the attack. Trip directed Snivy to fight back with [Tackle], but Pikachu avoided the attack twice. Just when Ash was about to call out a [Thunderbolt] attack, he suddenly remembered earlier that Grey warned him to not to use any electric attacks as he sees Pikachu's cheeks showing some short-circuiting sparks.

(That's not a good sign.)

So he commanded the Mouse to use [Iron Tail]. Pikachu's tail hardened to the consistency of strong iron and it jumped and flips over to try to connect the attack, but the Grass Snake avoided the strong attack. Then Trip ordered Snivy to use [Leaf Tornado] and the Grass Snake did a headstand and uses its tail to create a leafy twister. Ash was stunned about this new attack that he has never heard of, but the momentary distraction costed him his chance as the [Leaf Tornado] grabbed Pikachu and sends it spinning in the air and slams it to the ground, hard.

Grey temporarily halted the duel and was about to begin his counting. But Pikachu is injured enough to be unable to continue battling as the 'referee' declared, "Shobuari! ( _Match over!_ ) Trip is the winner."

The photographer bragged at how they worked well together as he recalled Snivy and snootily questioned Ash, "Why don't you start back from the basics?"

But Grey puts his foot down and demanded, "Why don't you just shut up! Pikachu just had a rough day today and you have the nerve just to say that? That, my friend, is an insult to Ash's character. I hope that you're glad with your satisfaction, 'cause I'm not!" And Grey and his Pokémon left with Ash to go back to the lab, while Trip smirked and left the scene to resume his journey.

 **-T &D-**

[Back in the lab]

While Grey, Skiddo, Goomy, and Tepig were watching the situation, the Professors Juniper and Oak checked on Ash's Pokémon's health as it was strapped with wires as the former concerningly said, "Grey was right about this problem. Pikachu is in a so-called state of a power overload. It took too much electric energy from the black thundercloud and lightning."

"Yes. That's why it didn't feel well and couldn't properly used Electric attacks," Prof. Oak amended.

Ash is worried that Pikachu won't be able to use its Electric moves ever again, but the thought was interrupted when the monitor began to look like its starting to short out and Pikachu is sparking its electricity. Grey senses that the Black Thunder Dragon is back again as its protective black cloud cover is looming over the town. That's when he looked outside, with the professors not far behind.

[Meanwhile, at the forest outside of town...]

Iris is getting worried that her boyfriend is caught in the hazardous thunderstorm. It hasn't been over a couple of hours since Grey went on ahead to find the trainer. She is getting anxious from the separation...

[Back to the Pokémon Labs]

The black clouds are emitting pale lightning and one of the bolts struck the lab's metal receptacles causing the lab to shut down from the overload and Pikachu to intensely shocking out its little body. Grey immediately helped open the electric doors to help Juniper's assistant restore the power to the building. (Oshawott was at the other side of the doors.)

Prof. Juniper can't help but wonder if that particular black cloud is one of the Unovan Legendary Pokémon, Zekrom. That particular Pokémon, hidden in the eye of the storm, is known for protecting people and Pokémon. The lightning bolts were referred as the "Hammers of Judgment", as well as the pillars supporting the sky.

And when Zekrom began to shoot out its electricity, Pikachu started to painfully discharge its electricity from where it's standing. The people in the lab tried to avoid the arcs of lightning, but just when they were almost struck, Grey courageously went in front of them and took the brunt of the electricity, shocking him in the process. Ash tries to help Pikachu, but he was also electrified. Just when hope is lost, they heard the cry of Zekrom as it flew away from the scene as the storm was subsequently averted and died down.

Delia and Oshawott checked to see if Ash and Grey are all right, and then the power in the lab was restored. Ash recovered from the intensity and checked on Pikachu, which turned out to be cured from its outage.

The professors then noticed that Grey managed to shrug the voltage off and said, "Well, that felt refreshing." And he dusted himself off. The professors and the Ketchums were surprised that the Antony withstood the electrifying effects without as much as a burn or a jolt to his nervous system while the other Pokémon were glad that their partner is okay.

But the more serious question is about Zekrom and how this Pokémon and its counterpart Reshiram became so legendary. The events required further investigation. As for Ash, there are more lessons to be learned in Pokémon, their techniques, and many other ways that he hasn't learned, yet.

Professor Oak invited Grey for dinner, but the Antony kindly declined, because Iris is started to worry herself sick. And he packed his belongs, withdrew his Pokémon, and then he lets Ash know that he'll be waiting near Route 1. And then Grey jumped high near the trees and swung around the nearby branches as he makes his exit.

The mysteries surrounding Grey Antony are still yet to come.

* * *

Little do our heroes know, Team Plasma and the Band of Seven Sages, were watching from a hi-tech camera that their philosophical inventor Colress had made. Then Ghetsis began to smirk evilly and started to cackle and said, "So Giovanni's pet projects have finally taken action. N!"

A young adult with long, wild, green hair tied in a ponytail, code-named 'N' steps in front of the Leader's presence and kowtows.

 **(Ghetsis)»** "I want you to keep an extra close watch on Subjects IR-15 and GR-3Y. They may hold the keys to my enemies' undoing."

N silently complied as he let the darkened room, knowing that Ghetsis is up to something.

 **(Ghetsis, watching the screen)»** "And now my Pokémon trainers, what will you do now? I'll watch closely from this point on. Heeheehee... Kyahahahaha..."

§

To be continued...»

* * *

 **After Chapter:**

When Grey managed return to the campsite at sunset, a naked Iris pounced on her boyfriend, without any shameness of her body at at all, but directed that feeling towards her lover, "Honey! Stupidstupidstupidstupid! What took you so long? I thought you said that you said it would only take a couple of hours. Sheesh! ...And why do I smell something burnt in the kitchen?"

Grey remembered the jolting feeling and apologized, "I'm sorry, Darling. There was a bit of an incident in the lab and had to protect a few people from getting barbecued... among other things." Thankfully, Iris isn't the kind to hold grudges, especially to her boyfriend.

Grey told her about the foreign trainer from Kanto who is a kind and understanding soul and the new trainer from Nuvema Town that needed to be taken down a few pegs. And he also brought out Tepig from its Pokéball and Iris started to like the little Fire Piglet; it was the beginning of a beautiful friendship. Before they go to their bed, both lovers practiced training with their Pokémon, including Excadrill.

After a few minutes of sparring and handling the mishaps of Axew's "Dragon Sneeze", a failed attempt at practicing [Dragon Rage], Iris, Grey, and the Pokémon needed some much required grooming. The trainers brushed and cleaned their respective Pokémon first with their Pokémon Amie sets. (Goomy is exceptional because its body is usually moist, so Grey used a Squirtle Bottle to wash the Dragon Pokémon with clean freshwater.)

Then it's the trainers' turn to take a bath. But before he stripped off his clothes to be cleaned, Grey senses something electronic in the air, so he asked Iris to cover her eyes for a moment as he performed a technique similar to a [Flash] attack and it's called, "Solar Flare!"*

Grey unleashed a powerful flash centered from his forehead and released the energy, destroying the mobile camera and blinded the viewers in the process, telling them not to get nosy.

 _(_ * _\- [Solar Flare] is one of many abilities that Grey had personally and accidentally tested. It's a low powered energy attack with the consistency and similarity to a flashbang grenade combined with an explosive power of a cherry bomb strong enough to render certain electronics useless, if aimed right.)_

* * *

Meanwhile at the Team Plasma Base, Colress, a number of grunts, and a few careless workers were temporarily struck blind by the bright light from the viewing systems. An unaffected Ghetsis had anticipated the event and said to his subordinates, "People, let's not invade the subjects' "privacies" the next time we track them. Otherwise, this happens, shall we?"

"Yes, sir..." the soldiers begrudgingly obliged as some of their fellowmen help them with eye drops to restore their vision.

* * *

 **A/N** : Personally, I don't think there are many stories (regular and crossovers) that retold the tales of Ash and Pikachu in the Unova region. And I ask myself what if I can change a few things about Iris because of her childish behavior (the calling people 'little kids' fit) and her semi-type of Tsundere attitude? Adding an OC that share the same to pair with, instead of Ash and his unusual candidates of a harem? Would the results change the course throughout the story? Those are the questions I ask myself time and time again as I try to type the stories down. But that's the way the fingers and the stylus work out.

Oh, and there's something I forgot. The cover of this story (Iris being butt-naked, but thankfully, modesty forbids because of her long hair covering her backside) inspired me about spicing up the story since the airing of the series (after Gen IV), I was thinking about returning the 'sexy' moments, and some slight crude humor (i.e. - somebody taking a leak in place of the spilling out soda in the unedited versions of the manga series) back into the animé version. What I'm saying is that I'm trying recreate some scenes intended for adults and yet not get overly rambunctious for the kiddies back in the old days. Of course, harsh language and cursing is kept to a fair minimum... But let's keep it at that.

Stay cool for the summer, but the heat of the moment will be on!

\- blukmage19


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 _Meet the Wild Child Iris and Axew!_

 _Team Plasma's First Vendetta_

* * *

§

 **[With Grey and Iris]**

The next morning after the encounter with Zekrom, Grey kissed Iris good morning and got himself dressed. Today's the day when Ash will consider about having companions to join with as he is coming through this route. But for now, Iris is still undressed as she and Axew (hidden in her hair) are craving some Oran-sized berries in a nearby bush. Grey helped pack up their camping gear to resume their journey around. Grey then told Iris that he is checking the view to see where Ash will be coming and to where the next town will be.

"«Alright,»" Iris replied, "«And Dear? Please don't keep us waiting.»"

"I won't be far, Sweetie-face," Grey consoled and kissed her forehead as he jumped high above the emergent layer.

 **-T &D-**

[A little earlier with Ash in a hotel room in Nuvema Town]

Prof. Juniper gave Ash two Pokédex Zukans and his share of Pokéballs for capturing new Pokémon. "Thanks, Professor." he said, "But why the extra Zukan?"

"It's for Grey," the voluptuous professor answered, "After all of the hullabaloo with Zekrom, we forgot to give him his Pokédex. When you find him, can you please deliver it to him? This could help him on his journey."

Ash obliged on helping Prof. Juniper with the errand as soon as the dawn broke through the night. Before he left for his tour in Unova, his mother, Delia, asked her son if he has everything packed up, including some spare underwear. (She can't help but being concerned about Ash's hygiene.)

"No need to worry*, Mama," Ash replied, "I'm not a child, after all."

( *** -** _Where have we heard that familiar line?_ )

Prof. Juniper then guides Ash with the information of the next town that is just across the path along the forest floor. The young Ketchum thanked the Professors and said goodbye to his mother, for she knew that she'll look forward into seeing her only son become stronger as the winds of destiny calmly blew at Ash's direction.

Ash and Pikachu are now moving onward into their new adventure.

 **-T &D-**

[In Route 1]

Ash and Pikachu are walking through the forest floor to see what new Pokémon would he encounter. Could it be a Bug-Type? A Grass-Type? Or even a Water-Type? Such were the mysteries with the fauna of Pokémon life. But suddenly, they heard a brushing sound coming from the bushes nearby. They see one of the most unusual specimens that looked like there were 2 heads, so Ash pulled out his Zukan and pointed to the "unusual bush", but it read, **[Axew, the Tusk Pokémon. It makes its territory with the tusks on its mouth. Whenever its tusks fall out, new ones will grow.]**

Ash disappointingly remarked, "It's different from what Zukan was showing..." And the Kantoian throws his Pokéball at the bush, but the ball just bounced off as it cried, "Ouchie!"

"'Ouchie'!?" the surprised Ash parroted as he realized that the Pokémon in the bush was actually a human girl with dark skin and black-ebony hair fashioned like a crossing between a Zweilous and a Zoroark as she turned around while sticking her head out, shaking her fists, (with conveniently placed leaves covering her chest), and yelled in Pokémonese, "«Just what in the world do you think you're doing?»" _(She still hadn't worn her clothes behind her side of the bush. Thankfully, modesty forbids from Ash seeing the rest of Iris.)_

"I'm...sorry?" Ash awkwardly apologized, "But I was trying to catch a Pokémon and... I can't understand what your saying..."

"Hey, Ash!" a voice echoed through the forest and then Grey lightly touched down on his landing and quickly gave Iris her clothes. Then he asked, "Must you try to catch Pokémon at the first thing you see?"

"Grey! It's good to see you!" Ash greeted and shook hands with the Antony, "How did you get here?"

While Iris is getting dressed, Grey answered, "I was checking to see if you're going our way and to make sure you don't be getting any 'wrong' ideas of being a 'masher'. That would be a big no-no."

( _Ash almost blushed himself like a sailor at what he imagined, when he nearly saw the rest of Iris' nakedness._ )

 **(Grey)»** "Anyhoo, the first main town up ahead is Accumula Town and there's a Pokémon Center that's not far from here."

Ash asked his friend who the girl is and why Zukan is giving Axew's information and why is she hiding in the bush like that. And Grey said, "That was Iris you're trying to 'catch'. *chuckle* It must be silly of you to be thinking that she was an actual Pokémon. As for why Iris is hiding in the bush? Let's just say she has a particular 'habit' that's still a bit hard to break. And with Axew, you'll find out soon enough."

Then a fully dressed Iris is standing next to Grey and suspicious looked at Ash and questioned (in the human tongue), "Is it because of a Pokémon that has a face like mine that was showing in your Zukan... OR WHAT?"

The Kantoian felt speechless after feeling rather sheepish, until Grey softly chided (in Pokémonese), "«Now, now Iris. Ash didn't mean any harm to you. He's just excited as most new and foreign trainers would be. He already apologized, so let's just the bygones be bygones, will you, darling?»"

( _Ash was stumped to how Grey speaks the Pokémon tongue like Iris did, and why they shared the same bond together as if they are more than just good friends._ )

Iris sighed and accepted Ash's apology while she is holding a half-eaten berry in her hand.

"Axew yew!" the little ax-dragon called out as it popped out of its trainer's hair.

"Wow, so that's where it was!" Ash astounded as Axew munching.

As Pikachu moved closer, Iris was surprised to see a non-native Pokémon and grabbed it and hugged it, because she likes cute things as she caresses her cheek against Pikachu's. She even admired the red cheeks from the Mouse's face as she played with them; there were never things this cute all over Unova. Unfortunately, Pikachu has a problem with cuddling against Iris' chest.

Ash properly introduced himself and says that he is from Pallet Town in the Kanto region, and there are plenty of Pikachu over there. He is going to take on the Unova League.

"I see. Oh! I'm Iris. Pleased to meet you." she introduced herself, forgetting that she's still clutching Pikachu before lightning her life up, "WAAH~! Paralyzing!" And she was slightly singe'd from being zapped and she was unconscious for a moment. Ash and Grey can help but let out a nervous chuckle as the latter helped lay her down next to him.

 **[A little later...]**

Pikachu is still pouting over being cuddled from Iris' grip as they apologized for what just happened. Grey lets his Pokémon have their meals while he just removed Iris' hair clips to personally groomed Iris' rather untidied and hip-length hair with his own personal kit. Then Ash remembered something, "Prof. Juniper wanted to give you your Pokédex Zukra, Grey."

"Thanks, Ash," the Antony said as he got his own Pokédex; which included his Personal ID, Encyclopedia, Move Guide, useful apps, and a personal bank account full of Pokét credits...

( _Hold it! Since when did he has a bank account and who was the benefactor that gave him millions of stored (with interest) Pokéts, Grey wondered. His parents have been declared missing for most of his life, but who is really helping him...?_ )

Then Iris asked Ash about what happened in Nuvema Town that involves being struck by a huge lightning bolt yesterday.

"The professor said that it was all done by Zekrom," Ash explained.

Grey agreed, for he, too, had witnessed the incident and added, "Zekrom is but one of the few Pokémon in this region to be considered Legendary to the local people."

Iris is becoming very interested in the Legendary Pokémon and wanted to ask Ash for more information, but the Kantoian got a little bit distracted when Pikachu noticed a passing Deerling (Spring Forme) prancing along the hills. He determinately raced towards where the small Deer went into. Grey and Iris are trailing not far behind as they checked out the area.

 **-T &D-**

[In a green pasture]

Ash, Grey, Iris, and their Pokémon were hiding behind a few bushes and trees as they spotted a herd of Deerling frolicking near a small pond. Ash turn the volume down to make the device less noisy and then it read, **[Deerling, the Season Pokémon. Because of its fur that changes colors depending on temperature and humidity, Deerling is able to change its appearance every season.]**

Determined, Ash uses one of his empty Pokéballs to try to catch a Deerling, while Pikachu is in Iris' arms (this time, she learned to be more gentle), but Grey quickly stopped him and softly said, "Ash, you'll scare them away if you do it like that. That's what 'little kids' and reckless trainers do to make their first mistake!"

Iris nodded in agreement.

But then, the Deerling herd were frightened, not by the humans and trained Pokémon, but by a sound of rushing footbeats and chittering as a horde of Chipmunk-like Pokémon were stampeding towards the trainers. Grey and Iris instinctively jumped out of the way, but Ash and Pikachu were caught in the middle as the Scout Pokémon Horde ran past them, forcing the idiots to spin around until they get very dizzy as Ash slurred, "Wh~what were those Pokémon?" And they collapsed with swirly eyes.

"Those were Patrat," Grey explained bluntly with a sweatdrop.

"What a little kid," Iris shrugged in exasperation, as does her boyfriend.

 **-=-=-Break Time-=-=-**

It's time to play...

 **"Who's That Pokémon?"**

It's a brief quiz show about who, mind you, who is our mystery Pokémon given by the additional data from the Pokédex.

Here's the clue:

 **[Each follows its Trainer's orders as best it can, but they sometimes fail to understand complicated commands.]**

(6 letters. Starts with a P. Is a Normal/Flying Type.)

 _The answer at the end of the chapter._

 **-=-=-Break Time-=-=-**

[Later, at sunset]

Ash was picking some fruit off of a tree, wondering if they're edible. But Grey, who is with Iris in the branches, then said, "These elppas* are edible in almost any color, but they're best when they're either in yellow or red, since they're in season; as long as they don't touch the ground, that is."

(* _\- Elppa is apple spelled backwards. They're a type of wild apples grown in the Pokémon world and are not to be confused with Leppa berries_. _It's proof that there are other things flora and fauna besides Pokémon and their supplie_ s.)

And then, a cluster of elppas were accidentally dropped on top of Ash and Pikachu like a double whammy. Iris apologized to the unfortunate victims with a sweatdrop.

When night fell into the skies, Grey and Iris are sitting next to each other by the tree, along with their respective Pokémon eating their share of elppas as they were listening to Ash about what had happened with why Zekrom was involved and how Pikachu was affected by the painful storage and exhaustive use of its electric energy by the Black Dragon's influence. (That's what Prof. Juniper had said.)

"I'm sure we'll meet it and the other legendaries real soon," Grey said with affirmation.

Iris was completely psyched up on wanting to meet Zekrom, the excitement made herself and Axew very tired and immediately fell asleep in Grey's arms, making him give off a kind smile.

Ash then asked the Antony on why he and Iris seemed to be so close together, and Grey answered, "Iris? Well, we've been friends since we were younger, now that I remember. My parents left me to my relatives' house back in the Dragon Village, because of business matters, but the problem is that Mom and Dad... They've been missing for 8 years... I haven't been a kid ever since my parents were spirited away."

Ash felt the jolt of concernment as he continued to listen.

"And Iris, she has no parents to live with, ever since she was born. Her only family that helped raised her were the Pokémon in the forest, along with Prince Bambi and Princess Faline, me, and my relatives."

And he told Ash of how they met after one of those Wild Pokémon food raids and it felt like it was a beginning of a beautiful friendship. They talked in their own secret language and were having fun with each other until the villagers inadvertently scared the Pokémon away, leaving her alone with him. She had no clothing on her back and Grey gave her his first set of clothes: his oversized shirt that covered most of her body.

"We shared wonderful memories together with my auntie and cousin Shannon. But then, one day, Iris began tearing up as she felt like she was in a state of homesickness as she was missing her Pokémon friends and that she wants a mama and papa to be with her. That was when Auntie took us outside to let us not only feel the breezes blowing into the village, but something much more phenomenal: the stars on a clear night. She once told us something that her parents (that is, my late grandparents) told her, "Look at the stars. The Great Trainers and the Pokémon of the past look down on us from there. So whenever you feel lonely, just remember that those Trainers and Pokémon will always be there to guide you. And so will I.""

The Ketchum started to understand what it means to never feel alone in the sense of doubt.

And Ash, Pikachu, and Grey looked up to the stars and see what paths like ahead in the clear skies. And then, they see a shooting star came by, a sign that there will be good things to come, while Iris cuddles with her bedmate. Grey can't help but grin as he kissed her on the forehead and whispered, "Good night, Sweetheart."

Little do they know, the same Oshawott from the Lab in Nuvema Town was secretly following the company from the bushes, admiring Ash and Grey for their courageousness.

 **-T &D-**

[The next morning]

While Ash went on ahead with Pikachu, Grey and Iris decided to catch up while getting their Pokémon and themselves in shape. They are secretly practicing their current Z-Move with their current Pokémon. Excadrill and Skiddo were feeling the power of the Z-Normal Crystal, better known as Normalium-Z, and they successfully destroyed an obstacle as they worked up a bit of a sweat and both trainers began to use a technique not normally done by humans: they used Heal Pulse* to heal their partners' bruises and scuffs and were given Leppa berries to restore their stamina. Then they were recalled back into their Pokéballs to let them rest.

(* - _Grey and Iris learned Heal Pulse from a Wild Audino in the forest after they ran into a bit of an accident from playing around a few years ago. It took them a bit of practice to perfect to art of healing on both Pokémon and rarely with other people. They promised themselves to never use that technique in the middle of a sanctioned battle, due to the laws of sportsmanship and chivalry._ )

Then after practice is done and a quick kiss of appreciation, they decided to catch up to where Ash is going. And sure enough, they followed the 'electric' signs from Pikachu's Thunderbolt attacks and the flock of Pidove flying away. By the time the lovers caught up, Ash is celebrating their victory after catching a Pidove.

"Well, well," Grey remarked while his Goomy jumped out of his hood, "You do seem happy enough to catch a Pidove, aren't you?"

Iris nodded in agreement to her boyfriend's statement, while Axew jumped out of her hair and splits an big elppa with Pikachu and Goomy.

"Sure did!" Ash replied gleefully, "It's my first companion and new friend in Unova."

"I'm pretty glad that you and Pidove will make a nice team together," Iris complimented.

Everything's nice and quiet for a change... Perhaps, too quiet...as Grey and Iris' expressions started to change as they sensed something.

"Iris? Grey? What's the matter?" Ash curiously wondered.

"Strong intentions...Danger!" Iris murmured in her state as Grey notices three metal hands were starting to grab the small Pokémon. He yelled, "Look out!" and instinctively uses his agility and acrobatics to snatch Pikachu and Axew away from the mechanical clutches, and asked his Pokémon that had easily escaped because of its slippery body, "«Doing OK, Goomy?»"

"«I'm fine,»" Goomy blubbed.

Then the trio looked up from where the mechanical magic hands were coming from. Ash was expecting Team Rocket, but instead, they meet two armor wearing people (a short man with eyeglasses and a toothbrush-shaped mustache and a taller and slightly plumper woman) that looked like they're stuck in the Medieval Era, sporting an insignia of a black and white shield with a big P with a backward Z.

( _Refer to Pokémon Adventures: Black and White to get the idea. This team is originally part of Zinzolin's (one of the 7 Sages) subordinates, but they will take the limelight for a while._ )

That was when the shorter grunt said, "Dang it! Subject GR-3Y is on to us!"

"That may be so, hun," the female grunt retorted, "But it seems that Sweetheart IR-15 is also with him."

Then Ash bravely questioned the phony knights with the all-important inquiry, "And who are you? I know you're not from Team Rocket, but what affiliation are you from?"

"Don't mesh us with those two-bit thugs from Team Rocket, you crazy punks!" Grunt #1 shouted as he made an awkward pose.

"That's right, sugar!" Grunt #2 agreed, "We're part of Team Plasma, liberators for the freedom of Pokémon!" And she, too, made a strange pose of her own.

 **(Grunt #1)»** "And that means we'll take your Pokémon by force and remove their bonds of slavery!"

Ash sweatdropped from what this strange faction had just said, and he replied, "You're not taking Pikachu by force, if that's what you're getting at!"

"That's right," Iris agreed, "We won't you do it!"

"You have no choice, scurvy brats!" Grunt #1 sneered, "My wife and I mean it when we will rescue Pokémon from your enslavement and deal with your so-called friends! Ready, Hunny-bunch?"

"I'm with you, Dearest," Grunt #2 complied as they pulled out their Pokéballs from their belts to sent out their Pokémon, "Go, Purrloin!/Go, Patrat!"

Grunt #1's Patrat and Grunt #2's Purrloin made their appearances as they are preparing for battle.

Grey pulled out his Zukan and read Patrat's and Purrloin's data, with a woman's programmed mezzo-soprano voice,

 **[Patrat, the Scout Pokémon. Using food stored in cheek pouches, they can keep watch for days at a time. They use their white tails to communicate with others.]**

 **[Purrloin, the Devious Pokémon. When its victims let down their guard, they would find their items being stolen by this Pokémon. It attacks with sharp claws.]**

"You two are just so childish, you realize that?" he provoked as he stowed his device, "'To rescue Pokémon from slavery' and yet you have Pokémon in the same problem that you're preaching... Isn't that being a big contradiction?"

"Contradiction...is it?!" Grunt #1 gasped at the matter before losing his temper, "Oooohhh! That does it! Patrat, use [Flash]!"

"Purrloin-sweetie, use [Attract] for me, please," Grunt #2 cutely ordered.

Purrloin went first and uses its charms to 'pin' its targets down, with much success against Pikachu, Axew, and Goomy as they were enthralled at the now revealed female Pokémon. Patrat then uses its illuminating power to blind every Pokémon and people in its range.

But just when the Grunts were about to take advantage of stealing the Trio's Pokémon on both the field and their holdings, Oshawott came out of nowhere and threw his shalchop like a boomerang and stunned Grunt #2 on the noggin, just as she was about to nab Axew and Pikachu in the middle of the bedlam. Grey covered his eyes during the dazzling and grabbed Grunt #1 in front of him and sent the miscreant flying with a Circle Throw. Grunt #1 then crashed into his partner, knocking them down bodily.

"And take that!" the Antony said as he got back on his feet, preparing for another round.

After the Team Plasma member saw stars before their eyes for a moment, Grunt #1 complained, "How can a little meddler like you can be so strong and be so troublesome? Our hit-and-run tactics never did fail on us!"

"Team Plasma," Grey said as he began to show a powerful aura and pointed to the enemies, "The moment you start planning to steal over people's Pokémon for the wrong reasons is the moment that you will face people like me and my friends. Do you have what it takes to fight us with your current form of conviction?"

Deciding that the group has had enough of the Antony's rebuttals, the Grunts ordered their Pokémon to attack Goomy (their closest and defenseless target), as Patrat uses [Bite] while Purrloin uses [Scratch] on their target. But Grey called, "«Goomy, brace yourself and use [Bide].»" And the Slug-Dragon prepares for impact as Team Plasma's Pokémon landed their blows accordingly. Goomy is slowly turning red from its containing power. Undiscouraged, the Plasma Grunts tried again with the same moves, but Goomy is still holding out. And then, the Slug-dragon unleashed [Bide] as a powerful beam of energy as it collided with both Patrat and Purrloin; the Scout and Devious Pokémon are both out of commission (swirly-eyed).

"Plasmaaa~!" the Grunts exclaimed in defeat and they recalled their Pokémon back. However, they aren't giving up as they desperately tried to use the "magic hands" to grab the victims' Pokémon and escape. But Ash ordered Pikachu to use [Thunderbolt], Iris' Axew to use [Dragon Rage], and Grey's Goomy to use [Bubble], while Oshawott uses [Water Gun] as their ranged attacks successfully blasted the machine to smithereens and the Grunts ended up being blacken by the explosion.

"Sweet-thing, these kids mean business when it comes to battling," Grunt #2 said in defeat.

"You brats may have won this round, but we'll be back, mark my words!" Grunt #1 growled as he faced his foes, "You'll remember our names so that you won't be seeing the last of us, for I am Chaplin!"

"And my name is Charley, sugar," the now revealed female Grunt's name said with a wink.

"We are a husband-and-wife team devoted for Team Plasma, determined to free all Pokémon from bondage," both grunts said simultaneously.

And then, Charley and Chaplin made their escape as they retreated from the scene.

 **[[Cue: Final Fantasy Victory Theme, Pokémon Style]]**

Grey wondered where Oshawott went to, but the more pressing concern is that their respective Pokémon needed a check-up at the Pokémon Center and the sun is getting to set. So they gathered their worn-out partners and rushed to their destination.

 **-T &D-**

Elsewhere, Jessie, James, and Meowth were watching from the sidelines, gathering data to their boss, Giovanni. Recently, Jessie caught herself a Woobat while they were preparing to make a briefing to the headquarters.

After the updating conversation, the Head Boss began to clutch his fist in rage and slammed it on his desk, because of what he saw on the photos digitally sent by his subordinates made him feel very sore and snarled, "My masterpieces - Projects GR-3Y and IR-15 are still alive? But now they are with the company of my wretched enemy?! CURSE THAT BRAT TO BITS, HE'S ALWAYS GETTING IN MY WAY!"

But then his personal maid, Matri, calmed her supervisor's nerves with a provided cup of strong tea and said that the Newmans are growing up remarkably well and are becoming stronger in many attributes. They just need a little 'convincing' to make them join on their (Team Rocket's) side.

Giovanni sips his teacup and placed it on the saucer and calmly agreed that it's matter of time before he can create more soldiers for his army. However, he and his admins have more pressing issues at hand; preferably with the preparation for the battle against Team Plasma...after he has to deal with his remaining scientists' and their contempt involving the huge scandal 10 years ago. (And by that, he means that he's going to rub them out, permanently. Their family members were subsequently spared.)

 **-T &D-**

[Later, at the Pokémon Center]

Ash and Company were waiting for their respective Pokémon's recovery. The Kantoian began to ask some questions on what does GR-3Y and IR-15 mean and why is Team Plasma were doing here. Grey and Iris looked at each other and then to Ash. But before they could answer the question, Grey asked Nurse Joy if they can use a private room for the night and the residing nurse consented and let them take the empty lodge to let them have secretive meeting away from other listening ears.

By the time of the door closes, Grey made a confession to Ash and said, "When Team Plasma mentioned those code names, they were talking about us; me and Iris."

The suspense builds as Ash was starting to feel slightly uneasy as he hears what his new friends had to say.

 **(Grey)»** "You've heard of artificially created Pokémon and even cloning, right? Well, believe or not, Iris and I.." (Iris nodded her head in consent.) "We...are artificially created humans."

"No way..." Ash softly trying not to yell at the top of his lungs at the disbelief as his jaw slacked as it hit the ground and then went buggy eyed.

"That's right," the Antony affirmed, "Many years ago, the people in Team Rocket were not only trying to create a clones of Pokémon, but also trying to recreate humans for their nefarious purposes. My parents volunteered with Team Rocket, because they were unable to bear children and still have a life ahead of them. And so, I was a result of their test project, originally called Code Named: GR-3Y, but my parents have unconditionally considered me as a child of love between a husband and wife and christened me 'Grey Antony'."

(Iris felt compelled as she embraces her lover as she listened to more of the conversation.)

"But as soon as I was born, my parents told me that they don't want their firstborn son to be used as a guinea pig to Giovanni's projects and they don't want me to be cloned. So they defected from Team Rocket and hid in the Village of Dragons, where I lived there ever since."

That would explain why he is very knowledgeable about his origins, Ash thought, but then Grey continued, "And from what the memories that Iris showed me, she was once called Code Named: IR-15, when she is one of the subjects that was also created artificially, but without any donors present. She was stabilizing in a stasis pod, awaiting her birth, when Team Rocket was surprised when they were attacked by Team Plasma. The Rocket scientists managed to take her away from the warzone and hauled her container into the truck. But the container somehow released its lock and its contents, spilling Iris' body, but she wasn't active; almost if she was stillborn. But then the truck suddenly swerved over a curved road, and Iris and the container flew out in the reaction causing her to be brought to life. Since she was just born, she couldn't move her body like a toddler would normally do, so instead, she cried for help in her best way possible. That's when Prince Bambi and Princess Faline came to Iris and carried her into the forest where she grew up there. You have heard about how she and I first met."

Ash then wondered who are these Pokémon named 'Bambi' and 'Faline', and Grey showed them through his Zukan, **[Sawsbuck, the Season Pokémon, and the evolved form of Deerling. The plants growing on Sawsbuck's antlers change according to the season. The leader of the herd possesses its magnificent antlers.]** "And the female Sawsbuck doesn't normally have the long antlers as the male does, but Princess Faline is a hind*," Grey added, "Prince Bambi is the guardian of its herd and the company of residing wild Pokémon in the forest not far from where we lived."

 _(* - A "hind" is a doe with antlers.)_

Then the intercom called for Ash, Grey, and Iris for their Pokémon as they made a full recovery. When the Antony and wild child see Nurse Joy being here and not there at the Opelucid City while helping with the Academy's Pokémon.

"Oh, that must've been my cousin," the Nurse answered, "She was working hard not only as a Nurse, but also as a teacher in the Academy."

And she showed the party an enlarged photo of the many Nurse Joys in the family. Ash isn't surprised that there still so many of them, both young and old, in the regions where he visited, including another group of women that he was familiar with, too. But the Nurse Joys in this region looked remarkably different in fashion and hairstyles than the other Joys.

Grey and Iris imagined a facility filled with cloned Joys, but they shook that thought and said to each other, "Nah, it couldn't that way. Would it?" And they noticed closely in the photo that not all Joys are not exactly the same - measure for measure, for they could have different sub-classes, hobbies, and traits that make them entirely unique, despite having (most of) the same features.

But back to the subject, Joy noticed that Ash has a Pikachu that is rare in Unova and Grey with his Skiddo and Goomy. Both young men told Joy where they are from and their reasons for coming here, ( _although Grey has to keep one of his real motives a secret_ ).

At the end of the day, their journey throughout the Unova has finally begun. And the lovers' opinion on Ash's character as being sometimes childish have changed...if only for a moment.

§

To be continued...»

* * *

 **Omake: The 'Bike' Stops Here**

Before Ash decides to call it a night to rest up, he asked Grey and Iris, who are now in their night clothes and practicing their dancing together, "There's something I nearly forgot to ask of you two. How did you get to Nuvema Town? Did you ride on Bicycles to get here?"

The lovers look at each other because of the awkward question, then they started to laugh and Grey said, "We walked from the Village of Dragons. Although, we used to ride on school-loaned bicycles to get to where we wanted in the city."

"We're more of a Walking type of people, Ash," Iris added, "Grey and I have been walking for miles at a time without getting easily tired, you see?"

 **(Grey)»** "Besides, We don't want to get any form of bicycles until we have settled down from all the journeying,"

And Ash can see the results of their training on both Grey's and Iris' physiques, they are more toned in muscle and have a slight tanned color on their skin from travelling so much, while he has been travelling with his companions, but they haven't been developing much muscle other than their mentality.

And that's when Ash realized that there's an unimportant, yet relevant point that started about every journey into the new region with a girl companion that he personally met. She usually has a bicycle in her possession before Pikachu accidentally fried it to a crisp.

But this time, Grey and Iris didn't own a bike to their names when he met them.

Ash then remembered a particular phrase, with a word replacing the subject, and it's: "The 'bike' stops here."

( _A pun to the phrase, 'The buck stops here'. Since then, the running gag streak of the burned-out bicycle at the start of the new journeys have been officially been ended._ )

* * *

 **Omaké: Ghetsis' Declaration**

Before they decided to go to bed in the overhanging bunk, Grey turns on the TV to see the news and forecast for tomorrow's weather. But suddenly, a man in darkish robes, holding a cane on his left hand and an modernistic 'eyepatch' in his right eye, as the leader of the Team Plasma Cult makes his presence on the news. Ash noticed that Grey and Iris looked very angry as the supervisor declares his speech, "I am Ghetsis... Ghetsis of Team Plasma. What I have to tell you all today concerns the 'liberation' of Pokémon."

("Huh?" "What?" The press and the onlookers were baffled at what the charismatic leader just say.)

"We humans have lived together with Pokémon for ages. We want things from each other, and consider some partners... All would seem to think this is the case, in fact. And yet, is it really true? We humans all entertain only that same mindset... Has there never been the deliberation that it might not be so? Here's what's happening today, trainers ordered Pokémon to do whatever they please... They worked them hard under the ruse of being partners... What if that were to be prevented by someone to clearly divide them?

("Gasp!" "That's..." "Wha?")

"Wouldn't you agree, everyone? Pokémon are creatures whose sheer potential is limited by humans. We are beings who feel they must study a great many things. But what should we humans do to be an emissary to the oppressed Pokémon?"

("Whaaat?" "You mean to liberate...?")

"Correct! We must liberate the Pokémon! And once we do, humans and Pokémon will, for the first time, stand as true peers. Everyone, please do consider what must be done to properly get along with Pokémon. And thus, I, Ghetsis, must conclude my speech. Thank you for your time."

Grey suddenly turned the TV off, as he and Iris are not in the mood to watch the forecast tonight. The speech that Ghestis delivered is a foreboding sign that this...'liberation' could be nothing but a farce aimed to leave the region, if not the world, very defenseless. From what the lovers noticed that the no-good Ghetsis is doing is just preaching disunity and pitting one side against against the other by means of [class warfare], [racial hatred], and/or [religious intolerance] for they knew that the thieving scoundrel is seeking to rob the people and Pokémon of their true freedom and to destroy their very lives. The Dragon Villagers just have to find a way to do something about it. It may not be tonight or simply tomorrow, but they know for sure that they'll have to take on this problem one day at a time until the answer will surely come.

But just as Grey and Iris were just about to cuddle up together as they try to fall asleep in their bunk, the TV's channel is set loudly into a comedic show and Ash just couldn't stop laughing. That's when Grey pulled out his trusty harisen from his pack and then slapped the foolish Ketchum silly and knocked him out unconscious...

 ***Bam!***

...as he yelled, "Go to sleep!", and swiped the remote to turn off the TV. Pikachu wouldn't dare to object against a tired Grey and Iris when they are trying to get some beauty rest to start a new day, so it just snoozes in its personal futon (the particular gag for just pretending to be asleep). Grey and Iris murmured at the same time before nodding off, "Such a naïve little kid to be making too much noise in the middle of the night..."

*click*

* * *

 **"Who's That Pokémon?"**

[Each follows its Trainer's orders as best it can, but they sometimes fail to understand complicated commands.]

?

It's...Pidove!

"Pri-i-i-i!"

* * *

 **Updated Current Stats**

Ash - Current Pokémon: Pikachu (male) and Pidove (not yet determined)

Grey - Current Pokémon: Skiddo (female), Goomy (confirmed to be male), and Tepig (female)

\- Abilities: Indefinite Breathing (underwater), Enhanced Body Strength and Agility, Enhanced Intelligence, Sensing Power; Multilingual in Pokémonese, the Ancient Tongue and possibly other languages; Flash Blast, Heal Pulse, 19 Dances of Z-Power; more powers still yet to be realized

Iris: - Current Pokémon: Excadrill (male) and Axew (male)

\- Abilities: Same as Grey's; more powers still yet to be realized

* * *

 **Author's Notes (A/N) :** This story is more like a combination of the Pokémon adventures manga series combined with the animé series. Think the latter's kid-friendly lightheartedness combined with the somewhat risque and violent moments of the former.

Whenever I watched the show, I was somewhat disappointed that Team Plasma (Group 1) and N didn't have much of the limelight against Ash and Company early on in the series. Although Team Rocket step things up a notch, they must have dropped their slapstick comedy and replaced them with them being much more serious. How unepic...

But back to Team Plasma, I decided to have a small group based off of the many grunts in the Team based from Zinzolin's company. Their names weren't exactly given, so based on name pairings (i.e. - Jessie and James, Annie and Oakley, Cassidy and Botch...er, Butch, etc.) so I personally chose the names for Charley and Chaplin, named after the actor Charlie Chaplin. The husband and wife team were once workers at a Day-care, but when a certain somebody gave them an offer they couldn't refuse, they get talked into the racket, all in the name of 'justice' and 'freedom'. I personally borrowed (Neo) Team Rocket's scenes and rearranged it to simulate their actions, with a cherry on top.

As for Grey and Iris, they normally wouldn't take the spotlight from Ash Ketchum, but this is a Fanfiction story of my own, so there. They have been training themselves in education, training Pokémon, and developing their physical prowesses in body, brains, spirit, and the soul. They are in a battle against the principality of an empire that plans to demoralize Unova into a form of enslavement, thinking that their 'Savior' will rule the region, if not the world, not realizing that Ghetsis has a much grander scheme of things far different than Cyrus of Team Galactic's own. But I digress. Grey and Iris are usually the ones getting caught in a series of calamitous (notice I didn't say 'unfortunate') events that are putting them at the center of the storm.

* * *

Note that I won't be posting any more chapters for this story and Project: Love NaruHina for the summer until I get some much needed R&R and straighten my documents out.

Remember to stay cool during the summer, keep yourself hydrated, get some sun protection, and don't leave anybody or anything in the vehicles.

But the heat of the moment will be on!

\- blukmage19


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 _Oshawott, Tepig, and Sandile!_

 _A Hair-triggering Crisis!_

* * *

§

[A new day, en route to Accumula Town]

Ash Ketchum is on his way to the first Gym location in Striaton City as he is reaching for his dream. Along the way, he met Grey and Iris, rookie trainers hailed from the Village of Dragons, But right now, there is a bit of a snag...

While Ash was originally going on his own path, Iris, Grey, and the Antony's Pokémon are going in the same direction that the Kantoian was going.

"Why are you two following me?" Ash complained.

"It's just coincidence that we're going in the same direction as you are, Ash," Grey answered, "And besides, you still haven't considered joining with us or something."

But Ash is still itching to rush ahead to Striaton City to challenge the Gym Leader, but Grey and Iris (holding hands together) just wanted to go to the next gym at a more enjoyable pace. That's when Iris yelled, "Don't walk ahead of us! You could get lost in this region!"

"You can be such a little naïve kid if you rush off like that and not enjoy the scenery and not keeping your thoughts on training with your partners," Grey chided.

"But you two are still kids!" Ash argued and Pikachu agreed, "I'm still older than you are!"

But Grey clenches his fist and rebutted with a voice like a beast, "You think so? You're forgetting, 'Mr. Pokémon Master', that Iris and I stopped being children the moment we lost our loved ones and learned to take responsiblilty in life and helping Pokémon!"

"You, of all people, have no right to call us that!" Iris agreed with her boyfriend.

And the trio did a 2-against-1 stare-off. However, in the midst of the bitter argument, the trio stopped for a moment to find that Oshawott finally caught up with them.

"Osha Osha!" the Otter cheerfully said.

Grey noticed that it's the same Pokémon that help them against Team Plasma. "It's the Oshawott from yesterday!" he astoundingly declared.

Ash pulled out his Zukan and it read, **[Oshawott, the Otter Pokémon. It detaches its shell-like Scalchop from its abdomen and uses it for offensive and defensive techniques.]**

"Thank you for saving us earlier, Oshawott," Ash acknowledged the little Pokémon, "But how come you are here?"

"Osha Osha Oshawott..." the Otter moved closer to Ash and Pikachu was talking to it. Grey then talked to Ash and said, "Oshawott says that it wants to join you on your adventure and wanted to become the 'bestest' buddies with you."

Oshawott agreed with the translation.

Iris finds the Otter Pokémon cute as it followed them. She wanted it to get closer to her as one of her new partners, but Oshawott stubbornly refuses to be its trainer. Grey knew one of the many important lessons, "You can pick up a Pokémon, but you can't make it join you." And he patted Iris' head to comfort her disappointment.

Oshawott still insisted on coming with Ash and it jumped onto his shoulder, knocking Pikachu off his perch.

"Now that wasn't very nice," Grey remarked of the Otter's actions. Pikachu didn't like the blue show-off, so it angrily used [Thunderbolt] on its target. But Oshawott's Shalchop deflect the electric attack and hits Ash instead, shocking him in the end.

Oshawott still insisted in joining Ash's team and wanted to be caught. However, Grey remembered that one detail, "Wasn't Oshawott's Pokéball still back in Prof. Juniper's lab?" Then Ash refreshed his memory and decided to find the nearest PC Phone to call the professor about the wayward Pokémon.

 **-T &D-**

[At the nearby convenient store]

Ash called Prof. Juniper a few moments later and she was relieved as she said, "It just left home without asking, so I was indeed worried."

"Oshawott must have followed us," Ash replied.

 **(Prof. Juniper)»** "Well, if you're okay with it, Ash, can I leave Oshawott in your care?"

 **(Ash)»** "Really? Would that be all right, Professor?"

 **(Prof. Juniper)»** "Of course. I'm transferring Oshawott's Pokéball on your end of the line."

And she did, with the means of the Pokémon Transportation Apparatus (or PTA) and Oshawott's container is successfully transferred to Ash. However, the professor made one more awkward detail to the Ketchum, "You may want to keep an eye on that little one, because it could disappear from your sight if you look away for a moment. So do be careful."

And sure enough, Oshawott left without noticing, so Ash and Pikachu exited the store, searching for the boisterous Otter.

Then Grey talked to the professor and said, "I know Oshawott can't be far," and he guided the curious Iris within camera range and said, "Professor, I would like you to meet Iris, my best friend {and my sweetheart}, Iris, this is Professor Juniper, the nice lady who gave me Tepig." And Iris greeted the professor rather shyly.

"Oh my, so this is your girlfriend, is it? And at such a young age, too," the professor flattered, "I envy you two, since I'm still single."

But Grey and Iris blushed madly and the former exclaimed, "Professor! Do you have to say it like that?!" (Iris is being very coy about her relationship with Grey.) "I just don't want anybody else to get the wrong idea about us being together as more than just good friends!"

 **(Prof. Juniper)»** "Oh? Then how come you have those 'engagement bangles' on your wrists?"

{Engagement bangles?} Grey wondered. Realizing the peculiar item, he told the professor that these are actually the Z-Rings that they somehow picked up a few years ago and that he and Iris have the responsibility for the power behind the Z-Crystals, because although it's a beautiful sight, its abilities can be dangerous, so he promised her to keep the 'lovers' and the Z-Power abilities a secret for the time being.

But then, all of the sudden, Grey heard something crashing from outside the store, so he says that he must get off the line to investigate the happening. Prof. Juniper then said farewell to the young trainers as they hung up the line.

By the time the Village Duo went outside, there was a pitfall where they found Ash and Pikachu that fell into it. Grey noted "the incident of the mysterious sinkholes" into his thoughts as he looked for a way to get them out of the trap. That's when a young boy came by and used a stout and long length of rope to help pull the Ketchum out.

The rescuer revealed his name as Dan ( _pronounced_ Dăn), and he said it was the work of a Sandile. Ash pulled out his Zukan and it read, **[Sandile, the Desert Crocodile Pokémon. It burrows itself in the sand leaving its eyes and nostrils outside when moving. A dark membrane protects its eyes from the sun's rays.]** He thanked Grey, Iris, and Dan for helping him out of the hole.

"Don't mention it," Dan replied, "Anyway, our house is nearby and it's a spa resort hotel. Unfortunately, our business is closed for a moment." He scratches the back of his head in embarrassment. "It's because of the Sandiles' unusual change in personality."

Grey and Iris likes to visit spas because they loved to go to the hot springs back at the Village (and they bathe together without showing much guilt of personally viewing the qualities of gender differentiations). And being the curious trainers, the trio decided to investigate the resort to have a chance to solve this mystery. Looking for Oshawott would just have to wait.

 **-T &D-**

Dan took the gang into his family's hotel, known for its hot green and black sand baths powered by natural hydrotherapeutical thermal heating from underneath the earth's surface. The location is actually situated in the mountainous cliffs a few paces away from the hotel. When they came to the sand baths, there were unusual pits digging in from the sand, trees were knocked down, foliage is scattering on the ground, and the boulders and rocks were left out of place as the hotel crew sealed off the area.

"It happened just like this," Dan mentioned.

Ash wonders what happened to this place as the family worker explained, "It started not too long ago. People used to come to the resort to relax in the boiling sands as Dad and I were burying our clients up to their necks in sand. The Sandile are relaxing over in other sandy spots as they were normally harmless. But all of that changed when the Pokémon were suddenly digging in the sand and then the earth suddenly shook violently as the stones and the palm trees fell over to the ground. The clients were frightened and ran away from the sands. Dad and I still don't know what caused it to happen. That's why we have to close the area for the time being."

Grey then asked, "Isn't it strange for the normally docile Sandile to be rampaging so suddenly?"

 **(Dan)»** "Yeah, We still have no clue is why did it happen."

Grey added more details to his notes: "the Sandiles' sudden destruction" and "the tremors in the mountains". While Grey is trying to piece together the clues, Ash is eager to jump into the investigation as he undressed himself into his swimsuit and he and Pikachu buried themselves in the sand. Axew and Grey's Tepig (released from its Pokéball earlier) wanted to relax in there as well. (Skiddo doesn't like to get too deep in the sand and rather enjoy the sunlight, while Goomy and sand never does mesh together for the granules dries its body out very easily. So they don't want to join in on the fun, hence they'll just have to sit this one out.)

Normally, this would be a bad time to be relaxing, but Grey and Iris asked Dan if they can use the dressing room to change. The family worker consented and they quickly changed into their swimsuits and slipped into their flip-flops (just to be safe).

 _(Grey in his 10 inch inseam black swim trunks with yellow patterns and Iris in her canon swimsuit, without the sarong; she also uses her long flowing hair to tease the limited public as if she has her swim top on or not.)_

When Ash see Grey and Iris out of the dressing room, he saw that those two look remarkably different, for they're unusually muscular for their age - more like having a swimmer's build and then some - as the Dragon Villagers stepped into the sands and just sit down, Indigenous style; they decided to wait as they plan to draw out the rogue Sandile.

(Although, they do admitted that the sand is very relaxing; good enough to sink into it.)

 **-T &D-**

Meanwhile, in the construction area outside the hotel, Charley and Chaplin (of Team Plasma) were watching with their binoculars from behind the wooden posts. They see the scurvy brats relaxing over there and is about to prepare to attack them. But suddenly, a Sandile wearing black shades appeared from behind the grunts and burrowed underground and crawled to where Grey and company were at.

 **-T &D-**

Back at the sand baths, Grey and Iris were wondering were would the wayward Oshawott be at, and sure enough, the Otter Pokémon is relaxing in the sand, with its Shalchop on top of its head. It is very easygoing, Ash commented to himself. But then, Grey and Iris senses something else hiding in the sands and they turned around as they anticipated the surprise attack as Sandile surfaced itself.

"That's the one," Dan declared, "That's the Sandile's leader!"

 **[[*Suspense*]]**

 **-=-=-Break Time-=-=-**

It's time to play...

 **"Who's That Pokémon?"**

Here's the clue:

[The sun-warmed sands prevent their body temperature from dropping.]

(7 letters. Starts with a S. Is a Ground/Dark Type.)

 _The answer at the end of the chapter._

 **-=-=-Break Time-=-=-**

"That's the one," Dan declared, "That's the Sandile's leader!"

The shades-wearing Sandile charged forward and used [Bite] to clamp onto Axew, making it unable to get away.

"Axew!" Iris cried as she sees her companion stuck in the crocodile's mouth.

Ash wanted Pikachu to use [Thunderbolt] to get the little ax-dragon off, but Iris warned that the attack could hurt Axew. Grey also added that Electric moves don't work on Sandile. Then Grey, Iris, Ash, Pikachu, and Oshawott tried to find a way to get Sandile to open its mouth, but its jowls are stronger than it looks and the croc still refused to let Axew go. Then Grey has an idea. He asked Pikachu if it can try to tickle Sandile's nose. Pikachu trusted Grey and it did, by using its long ear, Sandile's nostril feel slightly irritated and then it sneezed Axew out of its mouth.

Then Grey stepped forward and started to talk to Sandile about why it started grabbing Axew like that, and the Desert Crocodile said (in translation), "«There's no time! Leave this place, humans!»" And Sandile ran and grabbed Pikachu (by its arm) and Oshawott (by its leg) with its mouth and started to escape. But then Sandile was suddenly grabbed by a nearby crane and its magnetic part.

 _(Because Sandile is a Ground Type, it usually eats small chunks of iron in its digestive tract, like rocks, to weigh itself down in the sand, hence why the magnet was able to grab the crocodile.)_

Ash questioned, "What's going on?"

"When you ask, 'What's going on?', sugar..." Charley quoted, with Chaplin following up, "...the answer we give is for the sake of the call."

 **(Charley)»** "Future: The black future wears the color of evil. *wink*"

 **(Chaplin)»** "The World: The white world receives the iron gavel of the verdict!"

 **(Both)»** "We carve our names on this very earth!"

"The passionate heartbreaker, Charley!"

"The white heart of righteousness, Chaplin!"

And they posed to imitate Team Rocket's motto.

 **(Both)»** "Now, gather together...in the name of Team Plasma!"

The crane arm moved higher to prevent Sandile from moving while still holding Pikachu and Oshawott.

"Team Plasma!" Ash declared.

"You again?!" Grey exclaimed as he clenches his fist, with Iris doing the same, "Let them go right now!"

"Now that wasn't a nice thing to say, sugar," Charley sweetly retorted.

"Oh, we'll let them go, all right. OUR way!" Chaplin sneered as he made a zero-turn and made their escape while his wife threw a smoke bomb to give themselves a good head start over the mountains. By the time the grunts have gotten far ahead, they wanted to report the news to their leader after a hard day's work, but suddenly, the ground began to sink around them. The Plasma couple wondered what was going on and it turned out that a bask of Sandiles began to gather around the crane truck.

Meanwhile, Grey and company managed to get dressed and caught up with to where Team Plasma is at.

Team Plasma started to get nervous with the Sandile Horde as they moved closer...and closer...and closer... They tried to shoo off the Desert Crocs, but then the horde began to dig into the rocky soil and then the stolen crane began to sink into the pit. The shades-wearing Sandile managed to break free from the crane's magnet and it, along with the bask, crawled towards their intended destination.

The Plasma Couple jumped out of the stuck crane as Charley said, "Darling, this just isn't our day."

"You're right, Honey," Chaplin replied with a sigh of defeat, "We're going to have to back off." And Team Plasma made their escape as they aborted their mission.

 **-T &D-**

Sandile (shades) stopped to drop off Pikachu and Oshawott from its mouth. What the Mouse Pokémon saw surprised it and his companion as they see a group of Deerling, Patrat, and Pidove huddling together for some odd reason.

Grey and company stayed behind the rocks wondering what could the situation be with the Sandile. Then the leader declared about the location being unstable. The reason for the instability of the mountains is because the geysers are randomly popping out of the ground and that means that the wild Pokémon would lose their nesting grounds. That's when softly declared his answer to the big puzzle, "Eureka!" Ash, Iris, and Dan stunned for a moment, but then listened to what the Antony hypothesized to what just happened, "The unusual cases of pitfalls, the sudden change in the Sandiles, the tremors of the earth, and geysers spraying out from the mountain... It all leads to one possible answer: the Sandiles are trying to warn the people and the Pokémon about this mountain that is fixing to erupt...badly."

And sure enough, more geysers started to spout out from more random locations.

"This has never happened before," Dan commented as he and the gang started to see the hot water started to flow down the mountain, "But I agree that the Sandiles are trying to protect the Pokémon after rampaging in the sand baths after sensing the impending danger. That's why they scared the tourists and Pokémon away."

"My thoughts exactly," Grey complimented, with Tepig grunted in agreement, "That Sandile isn't such a 'bad' guy after all."

And then Ash called for Pikachu and Oshawott, but the Sandile bask tried to drive the trainers away. However, the crisis started to develop as the geyser water started spewing out, breaking nearby boulders as the water spilled over and trapped the wild Pokémon onto a crumbling 'island'.

"This is bad," Iris feared, "Those Pokémon surrounded by boiling water..."

"If another big one comes, I'm afraid they'll be done for!" Dan said with a sense of uneasiness.

Ash and Pikachu wanted to race to the rescue, but they were stopped by Grey, Tepig, and Oshawott, as the Antony said, "Wait, Ash! You can't step into that water! It's scalding hot!"

Then Grey has an idea and requested the Sandiles about forming a bridge, using their mouths and tails. They complied and starting from the leader biting at at jutting rock as an anchor and one after the other, the used their mouths to clamp the next Sandile's tail as formed a crude form of an overhanging bridge. Ash tries to call the Wild Pokémon over, but they are too timid to just cross over.

That's when Grey and Tepig boldly decide to pull a feat that no ordinary man has tried. The Antony grabbed his partner and he jumped very high and landed softly and safely on the island. Then he and his partner Pokémon helped the nervous Pokémon to safely go across the bridge while Ash, Iris, and Dan helped them meet at the other side.

(The Pidove gathered their courage and flew over the island.)

One by one, the Deerling and Patrat carefully crossed the makeshift bridge. Grey checked to see if there's any Pokémon left and strangely enough, there's a lone Pidove left behind that is still scared, and the Sandile bridge's footing is starting to crumble. And while Grey carefully carried the Pidove on one hand and grabbing the falling Sandile Bridge with the other, two of the geysers erupted and the hot water sprays are falling towards Grey and the Sandile, but then... Oshawott ran across the 'bridge' and used [Water Gun] to stop one geyser while Tepig instinctively uses its desperation move: it uses the fire burning inside to unleash a powerful, yet risky move and Tepig breathes out a tremendous fire so strong, it evaporated the other falling geyser, and then, Tepig is in a state of being 'burned-out'. Grey recognized the technique as muttered, "[Burn Up]," and he multi-taskingly grabbed his Pokéball to recall his Tepig inside while Ash quickly recalled Oshawott as it started to fall down into the hot water.

But then, Grey started to lose his grip on Sandile until Iris came by and took Grey's hand and softly said with a gentle smile, "«Darling, you're too reckless.»"

"«At least it's worth it, my love,»" Grey remarked with a smile, "«Captain Sandile, I'm counting on you!»"

And the Sandile leader lifted the 'bridge' into the air and the bask releases their grip as they and the trainers started to fall onto terra firma. Grey and Iris managed to lightly touch down upon their landing and they grinned at each other and at Sandile. The rescued Pidove that Grey released, was supposed to return back to its family at his insistence, but then it decided to join with Grey as part of its team. The Antony consented as he successfully catches Pidove, then he did a unique pose of his own that he managed to catch his first Wild Pokémon.* "I've captured a Pidove!"

(* - _Skiddo, Goomy, and Tepig were technically given to Grey, so Pidove is his first Pokémon to be caught without having to resort to battling_.)

 **[[Cue: Mega Man X2 Victory Theme, Pokémon Black and White Style]]**

Ash can't help but feel a little jealous that the Antony captured a Pokémon with a more charismatic approach while Iris is glad for her boyfriend as she embraced him.

As the trio headed down the mountain, Grey noticed the half-buried Crane truck stuck from under the pit. The Sandile kindly dug and level out a path to let the vehicle out. And who knew better than Grey who managed to drive the machine like a 20-ton bicycle and safely returned the crane back to where it was at the construction site where it belonged.

 **-T &D-**

Dan and his dad were saddened momentarily that their Spa Resort Hotel lost its original Sand Baths, but they were actually glad that it wasn't really a total loss, as the location has now turned into an onsen (hot spring) with a sandy bottom. Ash, Pikachu, Oshawott, Iris, Axew, Grey, Tepig, and Pidove (which turned out to be a female) are enjoying the relaxation, with a 5-star rating, and no complaints. This looks like this is a new beginning and a new specialty for the Resort Hotel as the trio's spirits are high for tomorrow's journey.

Elsewhere, the shades-wearing Sandile is glad for things turning out right in the end.

(Of course, we won't be seeing the last of the Desert Croc, but that's another story for another time.)

§

To be continued...»

 _(P.S. - Like it or not, Grey and Iris has joined Ash's party, or vice versa, whichever you call it.)_

* * *

 **"Who's That Pokémon?"**

 **[The sun-warmed sands prevent their body temperature from dropping.]**

?

It's...Sandile!

"Sandile!"

* * *

 **Omaké: The Mystery of Tepig's Burn Up**

While relaxing in the onsen, a tantalizing Iris was rubbing her boyfriend's back and shoulders after a hard day's work of rescuing Pokémon and taking a risk to save many lives of both man and monster. Ash and a nearby Dan were watching the rather 'romantic' scene. But then, Ash asked Grey a very important question, "Just how did Tepig learn a Fire-type move so powerful?"

Grey asked his Tepig in Pokémon tongue about the double-edged move and Tepig replied back and then Grey translated, "Tepig didn't know about it, except when its trainer was in trouble and then it uses its inner fire to pulled off a risky move. After that, it seemed to have temporarily lost its firey nature until it was returned back into its container and have eaten enough food."

Then the Antony looked up [Burn Up] and it revealed its move description, **[To inflict massive damage, the user burns itself out. After using this move, the user's typing of a Fire-type will temporarily be removed.]**

Grey thanked his Pokémon for its hard work as it relaxes in the onsen. Later, he gave Iris a massage of her own on her shoulders and arms and then to his Pokémon. They knew that they always liked him.

As for Ash and Dan, they still have a long way to go about the lessons of the recuperative charms of a young woman in love. But then, the Kantoian can't help but getting this nagging feeling about a frightened girl that he once helped many years ago...

But that's another story.

* * *

 **Updated Current Stats**

Ash - Pikachu (male), Pidove (not yet determined), Oshawott (male)*

Grey - Skiddo (female), Goomy (male), Tepig (female), Pidove (female)*

* _\- New Pokémon joined to Trainer's roster_

* * *

 **A/N** : This is a slightly different scenario involving Episode BW:03 with Grey taking his chances saving the Pokémon instead of Ash.

At first, you probably saw how Ash tends to rush forward, like most reckless trainers/the 'little kids' would have, while Iris and Grey just take things at a steady pace, instead of being childish into outrunning the Ketchum. Well, that's how life and friendship run, they tend to start out abrasive at first, but with the right commonalities and teamwork, the bonds between friends can become stronger.

Also I changed the scenario which Team Rocket stole the crane to nab Sandile and the other Pokémon. Note that they don't have a third member to follow, so they improvised together. But don't worry, Team Rocket will show up now and then.

A little note in the animé scenario is that the people forgot all about the magnetic crane during the scuffle with the Sandile Bask.

* * *

Keep cool, but the heat of the night will be on!

\- blukmage19


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 _The Battle Club!_

 _A Mysterious Pokémon and an Unusual Trainer Appear!_

* * *

§

Ash and Pikachu managed to get out of the woods and see the first town in sight. "Alright, we finally made it to Striation City!" Ash excitingly declared, "The gym battles won't be long for me to challenge!"

"Pika~!" Pikachu agreed.

"Think again, O experienced trainer," Grey singsonged as he lets his Pokémon out for a walk, "This is Accumula Town."

"Striaton City is the next town over," Iris added.

Ash and Pikachu were stupefied at the realization.

 **(Iris)»** "You didn't know about it?"

 **(Grey)»** "There was a sign nearby." (He obviously pointed to the sign nearby where Ash just missed it.)

 **(Both, harmoniously shrugging)»** "Such naïve little kids."

"Oh, man," Ash droopingly complained, "I was so hoping for a gym battle."

"Thankfully, there should be a Battle Club over there," Grey mentioned as he pulled out his Town Map's extended details, "You want to go?"

Ash didn't know what a 'Battle Club' is, so the Antony said, "I don't blame you for not having this kind club in your region, Ash. Why, we even have one not far from Opelucid City." And the Dragon Villagers guided Ash to the location.

 **-T &D-**

[At the Battle Club]

The gang entered the complex through the sliding doors. The main lobby has multiple electronic bulletin boards that show which trainer has their current Pokémon in his/her roster of selected Pokémon and what types of Pokémon to be facing against. It's a good place for Trainers who can battle freely and improve on other techniques. Ash is intrigued with the new concept.

The gang then entered the arena to witness a battle between 2 trainers facing against each other; one boy on the east side (dubbed "Cedric") is battling with Servine while another boy (dubbed "Dewey") is on the west side with Dewott facing off. Ash and Grey used their Zukans to read the data about these Pokémon and they read, **[Servine, the Grass Snake Pokémon and the evolved form of Snivy. It avoids attacks by slipping through the shadows of trees and overgrown grass. It skillfully uses its vines for counterattacks.]**

 **[Dewott, the Training Pokémon and the evolved form of Oshawott. The skills to wield its duel shalchops with graceful swordsmanship is essential for its harsh training.]**

Cedric commanded Servine to use [Leaf Blade] and the Grass Snake's tail glows green as it prepares to strike closely at his opponent, but Dewey commanded Dewott to use [Water Gun]. Dewott's attack wasn't ordinarily effective, but the water spray sent Servine tumbling out of the ring and landed near Grey. That's when a burly, mustached man came by and stopped the match and let the sored Servine's trainer hastily take it to the Healing Facility. ("Rude, much?" the Antony felt annoyed.)

The man introduced himself as Don George, General Manager of the Battle Club to the gang. He deals with anything battle-related. Grey, Iris, and Ash introduced themselves.

"I heard that anyone can battle here freely," Ash said.

"Yes, that's right," Don George answered cheerfully. Ash then requested a battle to help prepare for gym battles. Grey wished to do the same. That's when the Dewott's trainer came by and requested Ash for a challenge against his Pikachu and an older trainer with green hair tied in a ponytail requested a challenge against Grey's Pokémon. Both Ash and Grey eagerly accepted the terms and went to separate battle arenas.

 **-T &D-**

While Ash is fighting Dewey and his Dewott, Grey is battling against the man only known as N, with Iris and his team of Pokémon in the sidelines. Before they begin the battle, N asked, "I see that you have a girlfriend by your side."

Grey and Iris blushed slightly at what the mysterious man had said as N chuckled, "Now there's no need to be coy. I, myself, have a few women in my life that helped take care of me when I was very young. But let's change the subject. You do have a Pokédex, yes?"

"Yes, I do," Grey replied as he shows his Zukan.

"I, too, am a Trainer, but I am always having this doubt," N hypothesizes, "I asked myself, 'Am I making my Pokémon happy and did I treat them well?' Grey, was it? Let me hear your Pokémon's voices in battle!"

"Oh, it's on, N!" Grey obliged with a slight smirk.

And one of Don George's apprentices acted as referee and he scheduled a one-fall battle and began the match.

"Let's show them what we got, Woobat!" N called out and the Bat Pokémon with a heart-shaped nose came out of its container and is flapping its wings, showing off its prowess.

"Ready, Tepig?" Grey called his Pokémon from the sidelines and the Fire Piglet snorted fire, ready to show its stuff as the referee begins the match.

"Woobat, start by using Gust!" N ordered and the Bat created a gust tornado to blow the Fire Piglet away, but Grey cryptically ordered, "«Tepig, hang tight and fire back with [Ember]!»" Tepig took a deep breath and snorted burning sparks of fire at Woobat, effectively connecting the attack.

Iris is watching her boyfriend in action, but then she sees N starting to psyche up without looking too excited as he says, "More! Show me more of what your Pokémon can do!"

"OK, N, you asked for it!" Grey declared, "«Tepig, use [Smog] to cover the field.»"

And the Piglet blew out damaging smoke to cover the area. Woobat took little damage from breathing in and suddenly got poisoned (a sign of purple bubbles).

N commanded Woobat to endure it and use [Gust] to blow the smog away, and it did. The damage from the status hurts the Bat Pokémon. When the smokescreen cleared, N noticed that Tepig is in a curling position and realized that Tepig used [Defense Curl] to gird up its defense. What happens next would be considered checkmate as Grey commanded Tepig use [Rollout] to roll around and was jumping towards the wounded Woobat, until...

 ***Aooooo-gah!* *Aooooo-gah!* *Aooaooo-gah!***

The security alarm went off for some unexpected reason. Grey quickly told Tepig to stop attacking and do a ground pound instead. And Tepig's [Rollout] arcked downwards to intentionally miss hitting Woobat and stopped rolling with a thwomp. N didn't expect his opponent to suddenly stop the match because of an interruption. Was it cowardice, just playing around, or was it something else? Is it form of action that is meant to spare the opponent from any more hurtful contact?

The Antony immediately went to N's Woobat and gave it a Pecha Berry to heal its poisoning, to which it happily ate the berry.

"Why?" N asked.

"'Why' what?" Grey questioned while tending to his Tepig.

 **(N)»** "Why did you stop the attack while you still have a chance of defeating my Woobat?"

"It's hard to explain, but let's say it's a matter of duty and priority for some things urgent. Call it a case of luck because I have just shown you [mercy]," Grey secretly uses his Heal Pulse to mend Tepig's scuffs and rejoin the other Pokémon.

While N mulls about the why his opponent was showing [mercy], Don George's apprentices said to their shishou (master) that the emergency alarm went off. They said that it was some intruders that are breaking into the storehouse and it's that same mysterious Pokémon has been muscling around again.

Don George interrupted the matches to investigate the incident.

Ash wondered what was this...mysterious Pokémon and Iris is interested in finding it. Grey noted about 'the frequent appearances of the mysterious Pokémon' in his mental notes as he and their respective Pokémon joined with Ash as they began investigating with Don George.

 **-T &D-**

[Near the storehouse]

One of the apprentices reported to Don George, saying that there's minimal damage, but something's not right here. Don George is grateful that there's a nearby functional surveillance camera that has captured something.

[In the surveillance room]

The apprentices and the gang checked the video to see who were the culprits that recently looted the food in the storehouse. There were many eyewitnesses that many have seen this unfamiliar-looking Pokémon. That's the reason for the cameras being set up. Grey added 'the visual of the crime' to his notes as he, Iris, and Ash are watching the screen. Ash thinks it could be some new Pokémon species, but Grey and Iris doubtfully rebutted as the former said, "Not so fast, my friend."

"A new species in this region couldn't be found so easily," Iris followed.

"The fact they're not so easy to find makes things all the more romantic," Don George added.

Ash defeatingly agreed as he and the gang started seeing the video and saw a small black shadow quickly escapes the storehouse, followed by a woman with long red hair fashioned to slicked back, a man with neck length blue hair, and a Meowth speaking the human tongue and is standing bipedal.*

 _(_ * _\- It's not uncommon nowadays for Meowth or any feline Pokémon to be able to stand on two feet instead of just being on all fours.)_

The Rocket trio spotted the camera as their faces were shown in full living color as they got caught in the act and then made a mad dash as they escaped from the scene.

The apprentice noticed that there were people involved in the break-in and recognized those scoundrels, "That's Team Rocket! They're just a bunch of thieves situated from Kanto that always tried to steal other Pokémon, but mostly have been following me around, trying to get what they greedily wanted: Pikachu. They are in a different league than Team Plasma's."

Grey and Iris agreed that they don't like that faction, either.

But then, Grey declared, "Hold it! I think I saw something moving pretty fast before Team Rocket made their escape."

Don George agreed that he, too, saw a small figure zipping around, so he requested his apprentice to carefully rewind the footage to see the small shadow moving and the video paused to prove that the Pokémon does exist.

"It's black and slim!" Iris exclaimed, "I'm not sure what Pokémon looked like this before."

Ash checked his Zukan and guessed that Pokémon could be an Umbreon, but Grey disapprove the idea, because it's too small and it isn't really that radiant to be a foreign Pokémon such as that. He pieced the clues together and guessed that the black shadow could be a thin and emaciated Tepig, unlike the one in his party. Iris somehow agreed that the creature looks nothing like Umbreon, while Ash is adamantly sure that it is one of Eevee's branched evolved forms.

Don George had agreed that this discovery of the mysterious Pokémon could help solve this mystery once and for all.

-T&D-

 **[Outside the Battle Club]**

Don George assembled his apprentices to search for the black Pokémon that could be Umbreon or a blackened Tepig roaming around as they search every tree and shrub. The trio decided to help out as well as they used some Pokémon food set up in bowls (permitted by Don George). Ash curiously wanted to know what are they going to do next.

"Shush!" Grey hushed, "Just keep quiet while we split up, so we'll take it by surprise."

"If it goes so far as for searching for food, it's likely to be extremely hungry," Iris suggested, "It'll positively fall for it."

 **(Grey)»** "All right, Just call us when you found the black Pokémon, okay?"

And the Dragon Villagers immediately took cover while Ash commented, "Geez, so tenacious..." And Pikachu agreed.

 **-=-=-Break Time-=-=-**

It's time to play...

 **"Who's That Pokémon?"**

Here's the clue:

 **[It can actively avoid its foe's attacks while shooting fireballs from its nose. It roasts berries before it eats them.]**

(5 letters, Starts with a T. Is a Fire-type.)

 _The answer at the end of the chapter._

 **-=-=-Break Time-=-=-**

While Pikachu, Oshawott, and Grey's Pokémon wait inside the storehouse (to make sure that nothing goes wrong, including the otter Pokémon doing something silly), Ash hid in the bushes to see if "Umbreon" would show up. And sure enough, a blackish Pokémon appeared near the dish bowl. "All right, Umbreon, you're as good as caught," Ash softly spoke while preparing his Pokéball. But when he looked closer, the blackish Pokémon isn't really Umbreon at all; it was a Tepig covered in soot with some rope covering its snout. {Grey was right all along}, Ash thought to himself as he used his Zukan to read more of Tepig's data, **[Tepig, the Fire Pig Pokémon. It blows fire from its nostrils, but whenever it feels unwell, black smoke comes out instead of flames.]**

{Tepig is one of the starter Pokémon for beginning trainers in Unova,} Ash noted to himself, {Boy, was I wrong about it for Umbreon, because Tepig looks so dirty and thin.} He slowly and carefully moved closer as he tries to gain its confidence while trying to help it. And the Fire Piglet became frightened and scurried away.

Grey and Iris managed to catch up with Ash as he told them that he found the mysterious Pokémon. They joined in on the pursuit and chased the runaway Tepig. They cornered it to a dead end, which the Piglet cowers in fear. Ash went ahead while trying to comfort the emaciated Pokémon as he carefully picks it up. Tepig pitifully struggled to loosen Ash's grip, but he started to look the Ketchum in the eye, it blew black smoke at his face. After a moment of hacking and coughing, Ash kindly asked, "You wanted to eat the delectable Pokémon food, right?"

Tepig nodded in agreement and Ash sat down on the stone pavement and meticulously try to remove the noose around Tepig's snout. Iris tries to help, but was stopped by Grey putting his hand on her shoulder, shook his head and said, "«Let Ash do it. You'll get your chance, Dear.»" And she trusted her boyfriend's advice as she witnesses the tearjerking moment. Grey is trying to hold back his emotions as he asked himself, {Who could do such a thing to just a Pokémon like this one?}

After the cord stuck on Tepig's mouth is safely removed and is cleaned up, Iris takes one of the bowls used for the trap and gave it to the starving Shoat and it gladly ate the Pokémon food. It's a life-changing lessons that both Dragon Villagers had learned for today that just made them feel glad. After Tepig ate its meal, Grey began his diplomatic interrogation with the Piglet.

 **-T &D-**

While Meowth, painted like Umbreon distracted Don George and his apprentices, Team Rocket snuck back to the scene of the crime to search for more food in the boxes. When James lifted the opened box that isout of place on the ground, he and Jessie found Pikachu lying on the floor, swirly-eyed.

(In other words, it's 'light's out' for the stunned Mouse Pokémon.)

How did it happen?

* * *

 ** _A few minutes earlier..._**

 _Pikachu was trying to stop the goofing-off Oshawott from eating one of the dishes set for the trap as it was greedily ate the Pokémon food, but the Otter tossed Pikachu aside and crashed into the boxes. Some of the containers fell down and clocked Pikachu on the head, followed by a loose dishpan comedically knocking it out cold, and then one of the empty boxes conveniently covered the fainted Pokémon._

 _When Grey's Pokémon were trying to keep the situation from getting out of hand, when they sensed the intruders coming inside the storehouse. Skiddo hid itself in a different empty box, Pidove took cover in a high shelf, Grey's Tepig dragged the stuffed and tired Otter from plain sight, and Goomy hid in a dark corner, trying not to sweat itself out, giving away its position, just when Team Rocket returned to the scene of the crime._

* * *

 **Back to the present time...**

Jessie and James nabbed the helpless Pikachu and put it into a cloth sack, thinking that they are getting away with their dirty deeds. Little do the crooks know, there were sets of eyes watching at Team Rocket as they left the storehouse.

 **-T &D-**

Ash is carrying a now fuller and tuckered out Tepig while Grey and Iris felt relieved after all of the hullabaloo as they clasp their hands together. The trainers went to the main entrance to find Don George and his committee, but coincidently, they just bumped into each other. Don George said to the kids as he scratches his head, "Well, we thought that we found Umbreon, but that turned out to be a false lead."

"So did I," Ash admitted before he showed Tepig to the Don. "But then, we found this Pokémon, it was covered in soot and was thinner than it oughta be, making almost look like an Umbreon." He then presents some rope to the Don proving that this Tepig couldn't eat anything while being tangled up.

"That Tepig told me that its former trainer named Séamus forcefully abandoned it after losing just a single battle," Grey mentioned.

The Don and the apprentices were astonished at the Antony's abilities, but George then said, "You're right. I've seen this Tepig before. A young trainer did abandon it in this facility a few days ago. It lost against Cedric's Deerling and Séamus told it that he doesn't like weak Pokémon and he tied it to a post and left it behind. I tried to untie the cord, but Tepig broke loose and disappeared. It still was searching for its Trainer, thus becoming a stray Pokémon."

"The poor guy," Ash mulled while slowly getting angry, "How can this trainer do such cruel things to a Pokémon he travelled with?" He can't help but remember a time when a punk named Damian, back in Kanto, did the same thing to a Charmander, especially if it's technically a stray one.

"Raising a Pokémon kindly is a very important and fundamental part of being a worthy trainer," Grey mentioned, "This Séamus guy is going to answer for this atrocity."

"We'll punch his lights out when we'll find him!" Iris declared while itching to get even with the heartless trainer. Grey agreed; after he and his girlfriend crosses Séamus' path and talk turkey with him. Then they'll decide to punch his lights out.

Just when Tepig woke up Grey and Iris began to sense vile intentions coming from behind the corner as they turned around and found none the crooks other than Team Rocket, trying to sneak away.

Jessie and James uttered, "It's the twerp and the Test Subjects!"

"Team Rocket!?" Ash declared, "What are you planning this time?"

"Stop making falsities, twerp," James denied the allegation as they tried to escape, but they were suddenly blocked by the swift Dragon Villagers in their fighting stances as Grey said, "Better drop that sack nice and easy, and nobody's going to get hurt!" The crowd and the crooks were taken by surprise that both Iris and Grey moved like they teleported from one place to another.

Oshawott told Ash (in Pokémon tongue) that Team Rocket pokénapped Pikachu. Then Ash said this one word, "Wait!"

Then Team Rocket began their motto, starting with Jessie, "If you insisted on saying, 'Wait'..."

"...the answer we give is for the sake of tomorrow!" James followed up.

 **(Jessie)»** "«Future»: The white future wears the colors of evil."

 **(James)»** "«Universe»: The black world receives the iron hammer of justice."

 **(Meowth, caught up to his Partners)»** "We mewll make history on this earth!"

"The passionate destroyer, Jessie."

"The pure heart of darkness, James."

"The infinite intelligence, Meowth."

 **(All Members)»** "Now, gather...in the name of Team Rocket!"

Don George and his apprentices realized that Meowth was not only a real red herring (disguised as a pale substitution for an Umbreon), but is also Team Rocket's accomplice.

{Great! Now we got another obnoxious organization coming after us, saying the opposite of Team Plasma's,} Grey thought, {Something tells me that they've just brought in their A-Game. Better be on our guard.} (A little earlier, while Team Rocket is busy with their motto, Grey secretly swapped cloth sacks. He shushed Pikachu and said to play along so that the crooks and everybody else wouldn't notice.)

"Team Rocket!" Ash exclaimed, "Give Pikachu back!"

"Hmph! You're the one who abandoned it inside a box!" James accused.

"There are cruel things that Trainers who dump Pokémon they got, huh?" Jessie followed.

But Grey declared, "Not so fast!" And Team Rocket turned to see their wanted 'criminal' had to say, "You're lying, darnit! Pikachu and our partners were trying to catch our culprit and you have the nerve to call my friend a cruel trainer?" Then he puts on his 'Super Psyche Up'* expression that intimidates the crooks and said, "You better apologize, or so help us, we'll put an end to your little game."

(* - _Refer to Super Sidekicks 3: The Next Glory, a classic soccer/football game by the former SNK company. When one of the footballers get slighted by an opposing team, but can still go on, they give off a very angry expression that looked almost murderous._)

"You'll never get away with this!" Iris also declared.

"Listen, little brats, we won't apologize to the twerp and that's final!" Jessie stubbornly said after losing her rhythm.

And James followed up, "Just because you two are the boss's "progeny" and "daughter", doesn't mean that we'll just listen to you."

"We'll just capture you two along with Pikachu so our boss can congratulate us, meow," Meowth also added.

"Those are your final words," Grey warned, "Now, Ash!"

"OK! Oshawott, use [Water Gun]" the Kantoian commanded the Otter to dampen Team Rocket's spirits, but Meowth pulled out a device and it revealed to be a shielding apparatus that blocked the spray. Then the dastardly crooks started to float away, thinking they can get away with what they (greedily) wanted. Ash is worried that his Pikachu ends up lost to the enemy, but Grey opens the sack and the real Pikachu managed to reunite with its Trainer. Ash wondered what Team Rocket got instead.

When Team Rocket opened the sack, it was a gag-explosive bomb set off by a delayed device, with a note saying, "You'll be sorry!", with a drawing of a person giving off the 'red-eye' gesture (Biii~!). It was a AAA battery and a cut-out piece of a chewing gum wrapper (the metal side) tied to the fuse of an Pikachu-sized bomb. When the explosion covered the inside of the shield, they couldn't see where they're going and they're trapped inside the protectorate.

 _(When Grey was helping with setting up the 'bait', he came across a inconspicuous box saying Caution: Smoke Bomb. That's then he has an idea to counter against the intruders.)_

"Shall we 'help' them, guys?" Ash asked Grey and Iris.

"Yeah! Let's 'help' them out," the Dragon Villagers agreed as Ash and Grey commanded the Tepigs to use [Ember] while Iris commanded Axew to use [Dragon Rage] to combine their attacks together, and the moves connected as they busted Team Rocket's shield, letting the smoke clear.

Jessie, James, and Meowth were blackened as they were coughing like crazy and their eyes watered from being caught in their own trap. So the dominating maroon-head queried, " ***cough!*** How dare you steal our Pikachu, Subject GR-3Y! We just had a good thing going and you just ruined it!"

"Your words say you're doing what's right in your own eyes, but your intentions said otherwise, Miss Team Rocket!" Grey replied plainly, "For your information, I am Grey Antony, and the lovely woman next to me is my best friend, Iris. Tell your boss that if he dares to cross our paths and bother us again, I'll tear him and his organization apart, along with the three of you, until I get some answers! You understand?"

That's when Team Rocket sees the figure of Giovanni on the Antony's face, telling them to get lost before he changes his mind. And the Rocket trio used their jetpacks to blastoff themselves away from the scene.

(Later, they have to go to the nearest Rocket infirmary to get the smoke out of their lungs.)

 _(Sorry, there won't be any 'stars from over the horizon' for a while, folks.)_

 **-T &D-**

Ash thanked the stray Tepig for helping him. Iris came by an find the Piglet cute, even though it like the Kantoian more. She was rather disappointed that she couldn't get one of her own. Then, Grey's Tepig rubbed snouts with Ash's Tepig as if they are related. Grey talked to the Piglets and then said to Ash and Iris, "These little ones are actually brother and sister from the same mother. They missed each other so."

It was a sweet reunion for the Tepigs indeed, as Don George happily said to Ash, "It seems that not only does that Tepig chose you as a trainer, it went through many hardships until it found you. Take good care of it."

Ash obliged and he used his Pokéball to successfully capture the formerly stray Tepig.

That's when Grey wondered about whatever happened to N and the interrupted battle with him as he and his friends returned to the Club for more training. So he and Iris decided to challenge some other trainers to test their mettle against them.

 **-T &D-**

 **[Elsewhere...]**

N was watching his quarry from atop of the buildings and said to himself as he erased the data of his memory card hidden in the miniature camera, "Grey Antony and Iris. You are quite the fearsome trainers that have shown me a lesson that I'll never forget. So, I'll let this slide for now... But next time, I won't be so...merciful." And he came to his sisters, Anthea and Concordia, for a briefing about the next stage for the capture of the Newmans and some quality with family.

§

To be continued...==»

* * *

 **Extra Scene: Grey and the Choice of Nicknames**

After having a good workout, Grey discovered that he and Ash have 2 of the same Pokémon in their roster, he realizes that this could lead to a confliction of telling which Pokémon is whose. That's when Don George came by and suggested the Name Rater section in the facility. It's a nifty way to give Pokémon their individual names at their own chose or the computer's choice at random before finalizing. It also has a Pokésticker booth where trainers can make personal stickers to make the Pokémon distinguishable from the others. Iris wanted to see how the Name Rater and the Pokésticker works.

So Grey went Name Rater machine and booted up the system. After giving consent by his Pokémon on wanting a nickname, Grey then typed in the names for his Pokémon:

Goomy -» Goobert (combined Robert with the Goomy family)

Skiddo -» Caprice (after Capricorn the Sea Goat and the word 'capriccio')

Tepig -» Bonnie (after a female version of Emboar (the 'Bo' part) and a certain pig from Bleach)

and...

Pidove -» Midori (after a Green Pheasant)

The Pokémon agreed to Grey's decision and registered their names to the Name Rater. The machine sends the data to the actual Rater and then rates the names, which turned out to be great choices for Grey's Pokémon and Iris hugs her boyfriend for her supportive decision and he kisses his girlfriend's hand, saying that it was nothing.

Then Grey and Iris went to the Pokésticker booth to have the stickers custom-made for their Pokéballs (with a small fee). (It doesn't have the flairness of the Pokémon Contest Balls, but they can still work with them.) Grey uses the computer chose the Team Galactic logo, but added an artistic touch-up and skillfully adding a big 'A' on the other side of the big 'G'. Grey then paid his bill to print up some Pokéstickers and saved the data of the pattern into his Pokédex Zukan.

He then lets Iris do her part and she chose a black Hydreigon silhouette ( _Think "Tower of Druaga" logo_ ) and a big white 'I' in the center of the picture. After giving the final answer and Grey paying up, Iris gets her own sticker set of her own and recorded the data into Grey's Zukra. The manager of the booth told the kids that the stickers must be on the top side of the containers, not on the bottom, but they are proven not to interfere with Contest Ball Covers.

And they obeyed the instructions and then Grey and Iris now have their Pokéballs stylized to tell which owner's which.

After that, they and Ash had a big and busy day at the Battle Club.

* * *

 **"Who's That Pokémon?"**

[It can actively avoid its foe's attacks while shooting fireballs from its nose. It roasts berries before it eats them.]

It's... Tepig!

"Ueen!"

* * *

 **Updated Current Stats**

Ash - Pokémon Team: Pikachu (male), Oshawott (male), Pidove (TBD), Tepig (male)*

* _\- New Pokémon joined to Trainer's roster_

* * *

 **A/N:** I combined the game scenario with the early appearance of 'N' in his civilian clothing in Black and White 1. He'll show up now and then to see his rival's progress.

* * *

The heat will be on!

\- blukmage19


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 _Striaton Gym!_

 _Pansage, Pansear, and Panpour_

* * *

§

[In Striaton City]

After a few Trainer encounters along Route 2, Ash, Grey, and Iris finally made it into Striaton City. The Kantoian rushed into the city looking for the gym while enjoying the sights of the streets in the afternoon. What kind of Gym Leader could they be? What Pokémon does he have to battle? Those were the thought popping up in Ash's curious and exciting mind.

"Oh, really? And do you know where that gym is?"

Ash turned around to see the Dragon Village companions, Grey Antony and Iris, appearing out of nowhere and giving off a snidely look at Ash, which he stammered, "You guys?... Well, about that..."

The couple shrugged in the rather hopeless situation and Grey remarked, "You know, you can get too excited by being unprepared for what lies ahead. So naïve."

"Such a little kid," Iris agreed as she gave an elppa to Axew and it happily ate the fruit.

That's when a green-haired man wearing a set of butler's garbs, carrying a grocery sack, passed by and said, "Wow, an Axew, huh?"

The gang is curious about what the man is doing as he analyzes Iris' Axew and then said, "Skin like the young grass and tusks like the buds of flowers give rise to the invigoration and an unlimited future. It's a very suitable partner for someone with a natural air like you."

"Really?" Iris questioned, "Thank you."

Then the man looked at Grey and then said, "You... you have the scent of many Pokémon that have trusted and have fought hard with you like a well-seasoned Trainer. You have got to show me your Pokémon some time!"

"Okay... I guess?" Grey wondered what the critic had just said.

Then the man looked at Ash's Pikachu and his eyes lighted up, for he has never seen a Pokémon like this before. He cheerfully picked up the Mouse Pokémon off of Ash's shoulder and checked out its features and said a friendly, "Hello."

Pikachu sweatdropped and awkwardly greeted back.

The man gave Pikachu back to its original trainer and said, "You've got a rare Pokémon here, right?"

But Ash replied, "You see, Pikachu and I are from Kanto." Grey and Iris introduced themselves and where they're hailed from. (The Dragon Villagers said that where they lived is in the outskirts of Opelucid City.)

"So that's what it was," the man said before introducing himself, "I'm Cilan Sommelier, a Pokémon connoisseur."

The trio wondered what a connoisseur is, since there was one around in their hometowns and Cilan explained, "It's understandable. After all, it seems that there's not like many people outside of Unova know about them." And he explained about connoisseurs based their knowledge and experience, they can determine which Pokémon and Trainer have the best compatibility with each other and give advice on how to become better friends. Those were the duties of a Pokémon connoisseur.

Ash wanted to have an evaluation with him and his Pikachu, but Grey reminded the Kantoian about where he's going, so Ash asked Cilan about the Gym's location, for they wished to challenge its leader. The connoisseur accepted the request and guided the trainers to the Gym.

 **-T &D-**

[Striaton Gym]

Cilan and the trainers arrived at the spacious Gym. Ash is revved up and ready to enter the Gym's double doors. But as soon as he entered and making a request for battle, he noticed that something is off... The inside of the Gym looks more like a fancy restaurant than a Pokémon Gym. And the other customers in the crowd, mostly Lasses (young women), looked like they are wary of him (or something).

That's when a redheaded man with the Simisear hairstyle named Chili and another man with the blue Simipour hairstyle named Cress came by and welcomed the trainers inside their restaurant. The Waiter Trio took the customers to an empty and clean table and put them in their chairs as Chili asked them for their order. While dropping their backpacks next to their seats, Ash sweatdropped and said that he isn't hungry right now, but Grey and Iris ordered their lunches anyway (since they're quite hungry from journeying so much). Cress suggested a refreshment to serve before the meal is served. The 'lovers' requested a big bottle of Psycho Soda _(a brand of Soda Pop/Ramuné) -_ lemon flavored, and 2 glasses of water - on the rocks, but Ash doesn't need a drink right now, either.

While the Waiter Trio were busy preparing the orders, the other 'customers' were gossiping about the Kantoian being so uncool, but when they saw Grey, they assessed that the boy is such a hottie, full of muscle, and plenty of backbone, but noticed that he was already taken by a girl entirely different from their culture and that she's got a few scuffs to prove that she's not afraid to get her hands dirty.

( ***sigh*** They are so envious of the new kid and their idols. So many men, so little time...)

Back to the table, Grey and Iris were given their lunches: A big single plate of Eggant _(a type of eggplant)_ Parmesan with fettucini, Berry-Kebabs (Oran, Pecha, and Rawst Berries on a stick), a bottle of Lemon Psycho Soda, and glasses of water, plus separate straws. They thanked the waiters, paid the Pokét bill, said their graces, and peacefully eat their meals while (mildly) annoy the impatient Kantoian dope at the same time. They saved the Psycho Soda for last as they made a prosit to each other for the journey of a lifetime, against the evil forces, and the safety of his long-lost family. They were face-to-face as they drank the soda through the straws and in a few seconds, they gave off a distinctive look from the drink!

 **[[Cue: - Climatic Notes from the title theme of "Battles Without Honor and Humanity", 'Pop Team Epic' Style]]**

While Iris and Grey are trying not to laugh as their mouths salivate and pucker from the lemony soda, Axew, Pikachu, the crowd, and the waiters can't help but laugh at the comedy that the young lovers did. Cilan quickly pulled out his camera from the pocket of his apron, capturing the moment on digital film for future references (after giving the Dragon Villagers' consent, of course).

Meanwhile, Ash, feeling like a sourpuss, just can't stand being impatient anymore and declared with a war-like shout, "Yaa~h! I just wanted to challenge the Striaton Gym!"

Grey raised his hand and he calmly and firmly said, "So do I."

The Lasses were surprised as they anticipated new challengers for the Gym, but Ash felt like he wants no more business in the restaurant and was about to leave the place in a huff. But then the lights went out as Cilan declared, "Just a minute!" And the trio positioned themselves facing the fireplace wall as the greenhead said while the spotlight hits him, "Your wish shall be granted...with the spice of life!"

"Kyaa~h!" one group of fangirls swooned with a high-pitched squeal.

The spotlight gleams onto Chili as he said, "So you two are our challengers. In that case, we'll accept it with a passion like scorching fire!"

"So cool!" another group of Lasses' hearts were heavily swooned as they squeaked even more.

"Or, perhaps we should attend to them coolly...like cold water," Cress followed up as the lights fixated on him.

The Lasses felt enthralled from their idols' crooning as they are anticipating another of the beautiful battles. But Grey and Iris... they're too busy being the greatest fans for each other rather than the mushheads in the crowd. _(Lucky them.)_

Then the trio introduced themselves, starting with Cilan, "In brief, this is the Striaton Gym."

 **(Chili)»** "And we..."

 **(Cress)»** "...the Triplet Sommelier Brothers..."

 **(All Members)»** "...are the Gym Leaders."

"«IT'S SHOWTIME!»"

Then the fireplace wall began to shift over to unveil the hidden Gym room.

 **-T &D-**

[The Gym Arena]

Ash and Grey walked to the arena while the fangirl cheerleaders take their positions on one side of the balcony and Iris await on the other side, after giving her boyfriend a kiss for good luck. (They're not telling anybody else about their little cheer-up.) The arena floor is covered in boulders, rocks and uneven ground.

Before settling the score against the Gym Leaders, Grey lets Ash go first to see how to strategize against the opponent.

Then the brothers asked the important question, starting with Cilan, "Now, my friends, which one of us will be your opponent? Me, Chili, or Cress? You'll choose one of us to battle. And if you win, you'll earn the Trio Badge. Those are the rules of this Gym."

Chili prepares his partner and said, "I'll show you my Pokémon!" And he sent out Pansear.

 ***Tok!***

"Pansear!" the red monkey chittered while lending its hearing from its big ears. _(Hear no evil.)_

"I, Cress, will use this Pokémon just as a reference," the blue brother casually said as he sent out his Panpour.

 ***Tok!***

"Panpour!" the blue monkey chattered while giving the upside-down U-shaped eyes. _(See no evil.)_

Then it's Cilan's turn, "And this is my partner!" And he sent out Pansage.

 ***Tok!***

"Pansage!" the green monkey jabbered with its mouth agāpe. _(Speak no evil.)_

Ash and Grey looked up with their Zukans, starting with Pansear, **[Pansear, the High Temperature Pokémon. It resides in caves near volcanic areas. If it gets angry, the temperature on the tuft on its head can reach over 300ºC.]**

 **[Pansage, the Grass Monkey Pokémon. It shares the leaves on its tuft with the tired Pokémon. They have an effect similar to a Revival Herb to relieve tiredness.]**

 **[Panpour, the Water Throw Pokémon. It used to live in forests in ancient times, but its body was adapted so it can live near the riverbanks more easily. It stores water in the tuft on its head.]**

A Fire-type, a Grass-type, and a Water-type Pokémon; the boys definitely liked the odds for the challenge. Ash decidedly challenged all 3 brothers at once. The Sommelier Triplets were astonished at the Kantoian's choice. Then Ash explained, "Since this is my first Gym battle in the Unova region, this is why I want to battle many Pokémon. Please accept my offer."

After giving some consideration between themselves, the brothers decided to make this Gym Battle the best of 2 out of 3 rounds before the challenger can rightfully earn the badge. Ash accepted those terms.

The brothers then asked Grey about his decision and the Antony said, "I'll choose the one that Ash lost against or hasn't fought after his match is settled."

The brothers agreed to Grey's suggestion and the Antony suddenly mentioned, "By the way, a little earlier, Cilan wanted to see my Pokémon, so...come on out, everybody!" Grey sent out his team in front of the brothers.

"Mee!" "Goom!" "Tepig!" "Pri-i-i-i!" Grey's Pokémon Team called out.

The brothers admired not just for how the Pokémon are surprisingly healthier and are well groomed, but they are exceptionally trained. And Grey has the skills and the heart for caring of his Pokémon. The brothers even admired Caprice (Skiddo) and Goobert (Goomy), because they aren't native to Unova. Their evaluation is that Grey and his Pokémon have the possibility (not probability) of partnership between each other.

Getting back into the game, Grey and his Pokémon sit in the sidelines, witnessing the battle, while Ash begins his battle with the tag-teaming Sommelier brothers. The cheerleaders were cheering their idols on while Iris watches how the experienced Kantoian holds himself out...

 **-=-=-Break Time-=-=-**

It's time to play...

 **"Who's That Pokémon?"**

Here's the clue:

 **[** **It's good at finding berries and gathers them from all over. It's kind enough to share them with friends.** **]**

(7 Letters, Starts with a P, Is a Grass-type)

 _The answer at the end of the chapter._

 **-=-=-Break Time-=-=-**

 _( **A/N:** Rather than just state the story in the simplest of terms about who won at the canon battles, let's put the Ash's known scenarios into a condensed version._)

While Cilan acted as referee for the first 2 battles, Ash fought valiantly against the Sommelier Triplets; he fought fire with fire with his Tepig against Chili's elusive Pansear and barely won. It was impressive to say the least.

Next came Cress and his Panpour as they faced off against Ash's Pikachu. Just when the Kantoian has the advantage, Panpour pull a few fast tricks of its own and Pikachu subsequently lost the round.

(The cheerleaders were glad that one of their idols have won his match, while the Dragon Villagers were rather disappointed; at least they now learned how Panpour is not an easy opponent to just trifle with.)

Grey then tossed a Leppa Berry to Cress and said, "Give this to Panpour. This should help perk it up after its run." The bluehead thanked the Antony and gave the berry to his Pokémon, knowing Grey would like to challenge him.

The score is now 1-ALL and Cilan takes his turn to take the field with Pansage and Chili acts as referee. Ash takes the challenge with the reluctant Oshawott in its first Gym battle. It was a bit disheartening, because the trust between Ash and Oshawott hasn't been ripened yet, as Pansage has the high ground. And then, there's one more detail to point out: the arena has a sunroof and the weather is sunny with clear skies: good enough for its most powerful Grass attack: [Solar Beam]. The Otter Pokémon is stuck in a mental rut for a moment, but it defended itself with its Shalchop, causing the move to deflect out of the sunroof. It left the Triplet Brothers (and the cheerleaders) stunned at the miraculous turnaround.

After a few turns of bouting, Cilan declared to Ash, "«IT'S...TASTING TIME!» Hmm, you two have furthered the expectations of the flavors than I thought. However, you have no depth in the content of the battle and your strategy is ordinarily plain. To be frank, I'm rather disappointed." And he told his opponent to compare their respective Pokémon's condition as Oshawott is getting tuckered out while Pansage is still kicking. He tells of how his Pokémon's fabulous condition.

The cheerleaders squealed in the excitement, but Grey and Iris find being a Gym Leader with the connoisseur's evaluations can get tiresome pretty fast.

But Ash isn't giving up on his determination as Oshawott managed to turn the tables against Pansage. The verdict was given as Ash was declared the winner.

 **-T &D-**

Before Ash deserved his Trio Badge, the brothers then asked Grey which one of them would he face. Obviously, he chose Cress, because his Panpour can still battle. The Antony decided to give the blue triplet a few minutes to prepare his Pokémon and his plans to sort out while he briefs with his team. Ash decided to retreat onto the balcony as Cilan then resumed his post as referee as Grey and Cress prepare for battle in a 2-on-2 Pokémon bout, elimination rules. The Antony knows that the Gym Leader has Panpour on his side, but he has an extra Pokémon that hasn't been shown yet.

As the challenge commences, Cress sent out Lillipup into the field. "Bow-wow!" the miniature Yorkie Pokémon yipped as it readies itself. The cheerleaders found the Pokémon rather cute as swooned very loudly. Grey uses his Zukan on Lillipup's data, **[Lillipup, the Puppy Pokémon. The long fur surrounding its muzzle functioned as radar, enabling it to probe the condition of its battle opponents.]**

"Real cute, indeed," Grey said, "But that is nothing compared to Goobert. Shall we?" And Goobert (Goomy) hops itself into the field with determination in its eyes.

The cheerleaders find the Soft Tissued Pokémon very revolting while Cress raises his visible eyebrows in suspicion as he coolly stated, "«IT'S TASTING TIME!» So you sent out a rather unique Pokémon. It's like trying out a strange and unusual recipe and courageously tasting it. That is a description of what your relationship with you and your Pokémon."

"If you're talking escargot, sir," Grey replied, "Let me show you my appreciation, «Goobert, start out with [Infestation]!»"

While Cress is stunned at Grey speaking a foreign language, Goobert summons forth small biting bugs and the swarm attack connects as Lillipup started itching like crazy as Grey explained, "Pardon my language. But you've gotta like that sneaky move, [Infestation]. It does continuous light Bug damage for a while and your Pokémon can't get away so easily. How's that?"

"Pretty good, Grey," Cress complemented, "But this is nothing! Lillipup, shake it off and use [Work Up] and follow with [Tackle]!"

The Yorkie pup tries its best to shake the bugs off and psyched itself up and then pulled a full-body charge, knocking Goobert onto a large rock. It still has enough strength to fight as Grey commanded his partner use [Absorb] and the Slug-Dragon emits a piercing light and the move connected as Lillipup's strength was partially drained and Goobert recovered its strength. The [Infestation] on Lillipup is still biting onto its fur.

Then Cress commanded Lillipup to use [Bite] on Goomy and it charged ahead to chomp at the Slug-Dragon, but it didn't realize that the Dragon-type was in a defensive stance and it took the blow as it slowly turned red as it used [Bide]. "Come on!" Grey declared, "I've trained Goobert to take more than just a simple beating. Don't let us down!"

The cheerleaders boo'd and hissed at Grey's taunting while Iris can't help but admire her boyfriend's tenacity. Ash is watching how Grey managed to pull moves that he never even knew about. Cress is starting to lose a bit of his confidence and then said, "Very well. Lillipup, use [Last Resort]!"

The puppy unleashes a powerful and desperate Normal-type move as the starry attack collided against Goobert, but just as the Slug-Dragon was about to faint, it unleashed its [Bide] and the energy cannon blasted towards Lillipup. As the smoke cleared, both Pokémon are out cold (swirly-eyed)! The [Infestation] effect wore off.

"Lillipup and Goomy are unable to battle!" Cilan declared, "It's a draw."

The cheerleader fangirls were unsure if one of their idols is sad or cheerful. So they began a fire-up chant to try to get Cress' mojo back. Ash noticed that Grey is a very good strategist in Training and that he's no cream puff, either. Truly, it's the determination of a good rival. Iris felt glad that her fellow Dragon-user has done well with his Pokémon as he takes his partner off the field and used a Revive crystal to relieve its weariness.

Then Cress said as recalled his Pokémon, "It seems that I underestimated you, Grey Antony. However, the kid gloves are off. Go, Panpour!"

And Panpour was sent out into the field. The Leppa Berry helped restore some of its fighting power given by the Antony and his sportmanship. Then Grey give it a moment and chooses, "Bonnie, let's show them what we got."

Bonnie (Tepig) came forward with a burning determination. The cheerleaders and Cress began to laugh, almost doubling themselves over. Cress chuckled and clucked, "You? Send out a Pokémon that is at a serious type disadvantage by following Ash's example?"

"You're gonna lose, you bumpkin!" "It's no use battling against Cress with your Pokémon, silly boy!" were many of the cheerleaders' ridicules and jeers.

Cilan and Chili can't help but feel sorry for Grey to be selecting the wrong kind of Pokémon in this battle, however, they'd give him brownie points for coming here pitching, nevertheless.

Iris is starting to worry that Grey is about to lose something, and it's not his wallet. Ash asked Iris what was the matter with him and the Wild Child uttered, "Now they've gone and dunnit! Grey's now showing his 'Super Psyche Up' state! You're not gonna like him when he's really angry," as she sees Grey giving off his intimidating expression that started to make his opponents and the hecklers look at the face of an angry Granbull whose cage is rattled, as he growled, "You shouldn't have done that. You have not only insulted me, but also my partners. So I'll ask you this question: What the heck did you just say about my Pokémon?!" He started to emit an [Intent] of power as he cracked his knuckles and said, "It's time to play Hardball, my friend, because MY 'kiddie gloves' are coming off!"

As Cilan begins the match, the slightly fazed Cress commanded his Panpour to start off with [Mud Sport] to dampen the field in mud. Grey commanded Bonnie to jump onto the boulder and use a move out of the ordinary: "«Bonnie, use [Grass Knot]!»" And the Piglet uses a Grass-type move to unleash the sudden change in greenery out of the mud and the grass-blades began to grow and entangle around Panpour as it tightens it into a stranglehold. The move was Super Effective!

Cress is starting to get desperate and commands Panpour to get itself out of the trap and use [Water Gun].

The blue monkey frustratingly growls as it tore itself out of the tangling grass and sprays water at Bonnie, but the Piglet avoided the attack as it jumped onto a firm boulder. It trusted Grey for him to do the Ultimate move as Grey demonstrated a series of dances and finished it off with a Z pattern.

The brothers didn't know what's with Grey and his strange movements, but then, they suddenly see Bonnie began to glow with a mysterious power and then it rushed Panpour with tremendous speed as Grey called out its technique, "[Breakneck Blitz!]"

The whirlwinded takedown smashes onto Panpour as the Piglet kicked up dust from its unusual quickness. By the time the dust settled, Panpour is out cold as it showed its swirly-eyed looks!

Cilan looked in disbelief, but then snapped out of the trance and said, "Panpour is unable to battle! The winner of this match is Grey and Tepig!"

Iris jumped down from the balcony and the relaxed Grey catches her as she kissed his cheeks for his victory.

But then, Bonnie started to glow as it began to evolve. After the changes have settled, Grey's Tepig evolved into Pignite and it learned some new moves as it hugged Grey and Iris in triumph and rejoined its friends.

The brothers were stupefied. They couldn't believe his eyes as Cress was soundly defeated by a Fire-type Pokémon and its trainer from the Village of Dragons who pulled off a move that wasn't what he expected. Even the cheerleaders and Ash were stunned by the Antony's technique.

Cilan and Chili came to their brother and the first said, "I guess that we learned a valuable lesson today, Cress. Overconfidence in one's evaluation can lead to a big disaster in the future."

"Yes... I think I understand it now," Cress slightly moped, "I thought I was being cool at outsmarting my opponent. But when he pulled off 2 unusual moves, he floored me, big time."

"Don't feel too bad, Cress," Grey remarked as he already calmed himself, "Had you not insulted me and my Pokémon, maybe this would have been a totally different result. But the truth is, Bonnie wanted to challenge your Panpour just to prove that type disadvantages are nothing compared to the thrill of battle as it wanted to become stronger. So what have you got to say for yourself?"

The bluehead, 'eating humble pie', apologized to Grey and his Pokémon for ungracefully slighting them and the Antony's team accepted the terms. The cheerleaders apologized as well, for saying bad things to him.

Grey decided to let bygones be bygones and Iris agreed with her boyfriend, with hearts in her eyes.

 **-T &D-**

The Sommelier Brothers (with Cress holding the tray) came forward to the victors and awarded them the Trio Badge. While Ash does his own victory dance, Grey did his own pose like a certain Jojo and said, "This kid is hot tonight! We got the Trio Badge!" His Pokémon cheered with him.

Ash asked Grey and Iris about how did he do on his part, but the Wild Child dismally answered, "You know, you went through all three brothers, Ash, I give you credit for it. But you just had to go through it the hard way and it wouldn't look good for you if you hadn't won."

"What was that about?" Ash complainingly questioned, "You don't have to be so blunt."

Grey stepped in and said, "What she's saying is that though you were overcoming the odds because your Pokémon responded to you and relied on sheer luck, you should have thought it over on tactics, your choice of moves, and putting enough effort in training your team beforehand."

"You think so?" Ash angrily retorted, "How about I battle the both of you, huh?"

Grey replied, "Temper, temper. We love to try, but unfortunately, we've been working our Pokémon to the ground for a while and we need to let them rest at the Pokémon Center."

"I agree," Cilan said while trying settle things, "You can battle later. You three are producing the finest [flavors]."

"He means [aroma]," Iris mentioned to the clueless Ash, "You really don't understand, do you?"

"So naïve," Grey remarkably agreed.

Cilan then curiously asked the antagonized Ash, "You three travel together?"

"Iris and I are together, but we're not so sure about him," Grey answered with uncertainty as the Dragon Villagers left along with their withdrawn Pokémon to the Pokémon Center ahead of the Kantoian.

Ash doesn't quite comprehend about the strange couple's ways, but Cilan knew that the three trainers have great potential yet to be tapped.

(As for the cheerleaders, they decided to take a break before resuming their duties in the restaurant/gym. They, too, have learned their lesson about deceptive appearances and the unblissfulness of certain ignorances.)

§

 **To be continued...** ==»

* * *

 **Extra Scene: A Moment in the Pokémon Center**

Grey and Iris went to the center ahead of Ash and the Sommelier Triplets by means of flying (or rather, by floating high into the air) above the city to scout for the nearest Pokémon Center and they glided themselves down to a soft landing.

 _(They secretly learned to 'fly' thanks to the Duckletts and the Flying Pokemon while exploring the forests many years ago. It was a hard way to do to perform the feat because regular humans can't fly by natural means, but after mastering the ability, with a little help from the Fighting Pokémon, the Newmans learned to fly and soar like Peter Pan. The neighbors in The Village of Dragons were utterly surprised that the kids were able to take flight like a Braviary as they played around. The Village Matriarch warned the kids not to flaunt their powers unless there is a need for them, to which the kids promised. So they practiced some aerial tricks, as well as practicing hand-to-hand defensive combat while still airborne. At their current level, they are able to leap tall buildings in a single bound, much like a Classic Superman, but they can't soar higher than an airplane yet.)_

Upon entering the double-doors, they met Nurse Joy, who greeted them. While they were requesting a brief stay at the Center to freshen up and let her and the staff heal their Pokémon, they asked if she's related to the Nurse Joy outside of Accumula Town and she said that the Joy over there is her younger sister. Somehow, Grey and Iris aren't surprised about the strange genetics with the Joys in their families.

They booked a room and decidedly go to the showers together. Upon undressing and putting their clothes into the compact washer and dryer, Grey _(with the camera view modestly covered most of Iris' naked torso by his right shoulder)_ noticed that his best friend is becoming more like a woman in more than just her chest, waist, and hips becoming more curvaceous (most of it preferably at the latter), while Iris _(with Grey's body covered up by her left arm, covering his unmentionables)_ notices that her boyfriend is becoming more manly, especially his ********. **(*Donphan trumpeting*)**

 _(This is a K+ Rated story, so let's not push the problems any harder than it is, shall we?)_

They noticed their changes since the lovers were still in the academy; Iris felt something off with her pants and nightgown and she doesn't know what it is and Grey's having one of those darndest dreams that messed his pants up while he's sleeping. They can't help but dream about the wild things with each other in bed sometime in the near future that almost felt like it's in the 'right here and now'.

Fortunately, not only did the academy covered the subjects in Trainer 101 involving hygiene and cleanliness, but the letters from home gave the lovers some advice on certain discharges and the changes upon the human body. Auntie told them from one of the letters about [monthlies] to Iris and how they can cramp the body, and sometimes lead to other things, such as hormones. Also, she mentioned that there won't be any intimate moments with her 'husband' for less than a week after the monthly; for safety reasons.

Shannon said that she just had one last month and it's a major hurdle to start with.

But suddenly, Iris felt different; normally, she would get those cramps, mood swings, and the red spots from getting thoses 'monthlies', but instead, she started to feel like she's a Herdier in heat and started to feel like her pheromones would get the best of her when the boys started to flock around on a certain phase of the moon, completely zonked out of their minds, as they want to get inside her pants. Thankfully, Grey stepped in to help his girlfriend's dilemma and take the problem on the chin as he kissed her on the lips and caresses her dearingly until she is back to her normal self again.

 _(This has been going on during the last year of the academy.)_

Grey (with the help with Iris) wrote a letter to his family back home about what just happened, but they decided to keep the 'beast in heat' part a secret until the time has come.

Iris even noticed that her chest has 'two little hills' showing up on her uniform, making it feel rather uncomfortable from her clothing that is a currently becoming a tight fit. So Shannon, her mother (both via the letters), and Martha gave the Wild Child some advice about wearing brassieres to support her growing chest and how to measure properly for the right fit; it can't be too tight, too loose, too big, or too small. But Iris doesn't want to wear those complicated supporters, because she's more of a active type of girl than any other female students. That's when they suggested a strapless and/or sports bra to help give the comfort and movement that Iris liked. Of course, most of the time, the wild child likes to be braless to show her form of independence. From then on, Iris wears her clothes that supported her shape.

Back to the present, the lovers decided to take a shower with each other, like they did when they were younger. Iris removed her hairbands to let Grey put shampoo in her very long hair. It's a titan of a task because Iris never cuts her hair this frequently like most girls do, so while Iris is busy scrubbing her body, Grey uses his fingers and a special brush to skillfully scrub the most stubborn areas, making her feel refreshed, especially in her scalp.

Then they took turns scrubbing each other's backs with the soaps and loofahs and can't help but admire their strong, sturdy backs and their scars from training so much.

The young couple then rinsed themselves off with the bucket and dried themselves before returning to their room. Grey then used a stiff bristled brush to take care Iris' stubborn hair before putting her hairbands back on.

By the time they cooled off, Arceus suddenly called upon the lovers in their mindscapes and gave them their new Z-Crystals: Waterium-Z, Firium-Z, and Grassium-Z. **"You have earned the right to use these Z-Crystals. Use them wisely,"** the Alpha Pokémon spoke, **"They can be real game changers if performed properly and has the correct timing of the move to use."** And it bestowed them a refresher of the wisdom of the steps to use for the powerful Z-Moves: one dance to flow like water, one with the movements of the raging inferno, and one to simulate a flower coming into bloom.

That was when the lovers came back to reality as Iris turned to Grey and hugged him like there's no tomorrow and cooed these words, "«I love you, my handsome man.»"

Grey did the same and replied, "«And I love you, too, queen of my heart.»"

But just as they were just about to kiss each other, when the announcement from the speaker called for both Grey and Iris to collect their Pokémon.

"Saved by the bell," Grey remarked as they almost broke that particular promise,

"We'll have our day, darling," Iris agreed as the young couple left the room fully dressed.

Little do they know, a dramatic event is beginning to unfold.

* * *

 **Omaké: The Picture in the Striation Gym**

A family of 5½ (a husband, wife, 3 children, and 'one more on the way') stopped by the restaurant and Pokémon Gym to visit the Sommelier family and their refining techniques in gourmet cooking. They were given a seat by the picture on the wall that caught the children's eyes. They asked their parents who were those two kids with those strange expressions. And the parents explained that many years ago, these two trainers visited this very spot and were drinking a Lemon-flavored Psycho Soda through their straws. What happened next, shows the particular expression with people tasting sour things that give the Simpsons, Kill la Kill, and Pop Team Epic a run for the money. They said that Cilan took the picture and, with the trainers' consent, printed it in a big format to see the comedic looks on their faces.

The parents chuckled and said that the picture surprisingly won an award for one of the categories in photography that helped made the Gym more prestigious.

When the children curiously looked at who were those trainers were, and the parents replied, "Ah, well..."

 **[[*cliffhanging suspense*]]**

* * *

 **"Who's That Pokémon?"**

 **[It's good at finding berries and gathers them from all over. It's kind enough to share them with friends.]**

?

It's...Pansage!

"Gee-gee!"

* * *

 **Updated Current Stats**

Ash - Badge Count: 1 (Trio Badge)

Grey - Badge Count: 1 (Trio Badge)

\- Pokémon Team (Updated): Pignite, Goomy, Skiddo, Pidove

New Z-Crystals: Firium-Z, Waterium-Z, Grassium-Z

* * *

 _ **A/N** :_ That how it is when Grey challenged Cress. They brought in an extra Pokémon, Lillipup, that is more of a family friend to try to even the odds against trainers. But there's a time when certain people let their coolness get into their heads and became overconfident and very complacent. It's enough to make any opposing trainer very mad as they find whatever means to knock their opponent off of their high-horse.

You probably noticed why Grey's Tepig/Pignite can use more than 4 moves with easiness. Actually, I'm using the Theatrhythm Final Fantasy format _(try playing that game)_ to give them more options. The Pokémon can use many moves without forgetting them, but in battle, the Pokémon are limited to be using 4 techniques (plus 1 shot of the Z-Move). They just have to get the right combinations to see how things will roll out.

As for the extra scene, that's how the young trainers deal with as they are growing up: having "growing pains" from getting taller, having man's and women's 'woes', dealing with chest issues (the manly chest vs. the boobs), you can guess the rest. _(I would say having troubles with acne, but that would be pushing the issue.)_ And you know how it is with teenagers: give them an inch and they'll swim all over each other, not realizing that it would be too late to turn back from the severe consequences.

But don't worry, Grey and Iris won't be doing adult things just yet. At least, not until they have settled down from their journeys.

* * *

The heat of the moment will be on!

\- blukmage19


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 _The Dream Site!_

 _Munna and Musharna_

* * *

 **§**

[Dream Site Ruins, East of Striaton City]

The location is full of mystery as the once great research building still stands, despite being in a dilapidated state. It was formally used for the discovery and the development of future energy (much like the power of a certain 'coil'), but it was subsequently destroyed by the said energy. Nevertheless, there are wild Pokémon residing in the ruins, including some levitating Dream Eating Pokémon.

Right now, Charley and Chaplin, plus 5 other grunts were preparing a mobile satellite tank, given by the consent of N and the Seven Sages. They pieced together the parts of the mobile like an expanding puzzle until it's all set. Then they use the computers in one of the grunts' laptop and activated the machine. The Mobile Tracker's 'ears' turned downward as it emitted frequency waves that started to flow into the ground. After a few moments, earthquakes began to shake into the field and purplish aura followed up as it saturated the scene in its eerie light. The grunts know that their target is hiding somewhere in another plane of existence because of what they called it the [Dream Terrain].

 **-T &D-**

[In a house in Striaton City]

Elsewhere, a woman's Munna began to feel uneasy as its eyes began to glow purple and cried out in helplessness. Something from who-knows-where has got to give that had made the poor, pink-and-flowery Tapir very frightened...

 **-T &D-**

[Striaton Pokémon Center]

Ash went to Nurse Joy to let his Pokémon team rest. Cilan came by and asked the Ketchum for a moment.

As they seated themselves in a nearby table for a diplomatic chat, the Sommelier complemented, "Those battles we've had we're quite fruitful. I was drunken by the depths of the combination between Pokémon and Trainer. As a Pokémon Connoisseur, I have many things I would like to ask of you and Grey for some future references."

Ash didn't know what to expect as he was being asked on expert opinions by a local connoisseur. It's almost like trying to be in Brock's shoes for doing one's finest in the many occupations involving Pokémon.

That was when Cilan pulled out his notepad and excitingly asked the Kantoian about how to bring out the Pokémon's innermost talents (and scents) the way he does or the secret to the blending [flavor] of breaking the odds with the type capabilities and grasping victory.

Ash didn't how to answer these complicated questions promptly, but thankfully, Nurse Joy called from the intercom for Ash's attention just in the nick of time. As the Ketchum head towards the front desk, he came across an Audino carting Ash's Pokémon and Pikachu. Cilan, who followed the Kantoian, said that Audino is Unova's choice Pokémon for their nurses, much like Chansey in most other regions. Ash takes out his Zukra and it read, **[Audino, the Healing Pokémon. When touching a Pokémon with its large ears, it can sense their subject's state of health, as well as their feelings.]**

As Ash stows away his Pokédex, Grey and Iris suddenly ran inside the Center asking Nurse Joy for help as they held their respective Dragon Pokémon in their arms, covered in a purplish light while in a Sleeping state.

* * *

 ** _-Earlier-_**

 _The Dragon Villagers were letting Goobert and Axew play outside near an apple tree while their trainers practiced their new dances without their crystals attached, when they immediately felt the strange disturbance in the air and then the sudden release of a strange purplish-pink light started to spew out of the ground. Grey and Iris jumped out of the way, but the Dragon Pokémon got bathed by the sparkles, leaving them in a dream state. They also begin to notice other people's Pokémon began to fall asleep._

* * *

 ** _-Back to the Present-_**

Nurse Joy was curious about how did Grey's Goomy (unusually rare in Unova) and Iris' Axew looked like they're stuck in Dreamland and the Antony explained to them that something is disturbing somewhere that made this pinkish light come into existence (after mentally noting the occurrences earlier). He also said that other people and Pokémon were affected by the light as well as they were in lain on the ground, asleep.

Somehow, the dream sparkles seemed to have no effect on the Dragon Villagers.

That's when a beautiful ebony-haired woman in a lab coat, with a Munna as her partner, along with a younger redheaded girl carrying a small mushroom Pokémon with a Pokéball-patterned Cap hastily coming by, knowing that something has to do with the mysterious glimmering.

"I knew this would happen," the trainer exclaimed and then commanded, "Munna, please help wake those two Pokémon up."

Munna obeyed and began to inhale the pink light as it consumed. Grey pulled out his Zukan with his free hand and it read, **[Munna, the Dream Eater Pokémon. After eating the dreams of humans and/or Pokémon, it can project those dreams into the smoke it emits from its body.]**

As Munna finished 'eating', it began to eject 2 different puffs of smoke from the bridge of its muzzle, showing Axew's dream on one puff and Goobert's in the other. The dreams show both Dragon Pokémon happily playing and frolicking in the wild.

Goobert and Axew woke up from their slumber and they were also watching the smoke puffs. The dreams were then showing both Pokémon evolve into their next forms: a forest green and black armored ax-dragon and a Pokémon that looks more like a snail than a dragon.

{Frax!} {Sligg!}

"They evolved?" Ash wondered.

Grey replied, "Yes, it's their evolved forms, Fraxure and Sliggoo."

Then the dreams continue to show Fraxure continuing to evolve and Sliggoo uses Rain Dance and then it began to evolve also.

{Hax!} {Goodra!}

"It's their final evolved forms, Haxorus and Goodra!" Iris added.

The dream puffs ended their visions as they vaporized into thin air. Grey's and Iris' Pokémon dreamt of becoming stronger as they evolve. They thanked the 'lab researchers', but wondered who they are.

Then the two women introduced themselves with a curtsy, "I am Professor Fennel, the dreaming maiden."

"And I'm Amanita, Fennel's younger sister and the admin for the Pokémon Transfer System in Unova," the girl introduced herself, "And this is my friend, Foongus."

"Foon!" the small mushroom spoke.

Ash pulled out his Zukan and it read, **[Foongus, the Mushroom Pokémon. It lures Pokémon with its pattern that looks just like a Poké Ball then releases poison spores.]**

"My Foongus is unaffected by the Dream Sparkles, thanks to it being friends with my big sister's Munna and its [Clear Smog]," Amanita explained, with Foongus blows out as special gas, as Prof. Fennel takes the mustered-up party outside to see what's going on outside.

 **-=-=-Break Time-=-=-**

It's time to play...

 **"Who's That Pokémon?"**

Here's the clue:

 **[The dream mist coming from its forehead changes into many different colors depending on the dream that was eaten.]**

(8 letters, Starts with an M, Is a Psychic-Type)

 _The answer at the end of the chapter._

 **-=-=-Break Time-=-=-**

[Striaton City]

The city is covered in a purple mist and Dream Sparkles kept pouring down in the city limits as Ash, Cilan, Iris, Grey, Fennel, and Amanita looked at the streets. Ash is amazed at this mysterious light that put the Pokémon, including Goobert and Axew, to sleep. (Earlier, Grey recalled Goobert for safety precautions and Axew hid under Iris' hair.) Fennel said that the purple mist is produced by Musharna's dream smoke.

"Musharna?" the Kantoian wondered.

"It's Munna's evolved form, isn't it?" Cilan questioned to Fennel and she agreed.

"Munna evolves into Musharna by the means of the Moon Stone," Amanita added.

Grey looked up Musharna in his Zukan and it read: **[Musharna, the Trance Pokémon and the evolved form of Munna. It can make the dreams it ate materialize in the smoke leaking from its forehead.]**

Fennel explained that like Munna, Musharna is able to eat dreams and projects them into smoke. Amanita felt concerned for her big sister and Musharna.

Just then, a big police car arrived and the local Officer Jenny opened the driver's side (that is, the left side) and warned Ash and company to immediately withdraw their Pokémon into their Pokéball. "Throughout the city, this phenomenon is making Pokémon and people with weak immunities fall asleep," the officer explained.

But there's a problem: Ash's Pikachu doesn't like to be confined in a Pokéball.

Grey and Iris understood about Pokémon being like that in terms of being more free-ranging outside of their containers, but Cilan didn't know about the situation about it.

That's when Fennel has an idea. She took Ash's hat and placed it on Pikachu's head, just as a dream sparkle came into contact. "A countermeasure for the time being," the dream professor said.

"That's my big sister for you," Amanita proudly remarked, "She comes up with a great solution at hand."

Then Cilan asked Fennel if her Pokémon will be alright being outside, and she answered as Munna absorbed the sparkles without the sleeping effect, "Munna and this light are being drawn to each other. The key to solving this mystery is likely to be in the old Dream Site."

The party wondered where is this Dream Site is like as the company was packed into the patrol SUV and Jenny drove them to the destination.

 **-T &D-**

[En route to the Dream Site]

While the intercom warned the citizens to stay indoors until the situation has cleared up, Fennel explained to Grey and company about the what the Dream Site was: it was originally a research facility in the outskirts of town that got destroyed a few years back. The site is formerly a Pokémon Energy Laboratory researching the Musharna's smoke that it produces from eating dreams that can be turned into a form of clean and renewable energy that is useful for everyone.

Sadly, just when the hypothesis would become reality, some ill-mannered people dressed like the government agents arrived to supposedly 'claim' the rights to the energy. Fennel said that their greed-filled thoughts are causing her Musharna to unable to dispose the dark dreams, but when the blackguards stubbornly refused to heed her warning... disaster struck. The Psychic power from Musharna's body overloaded itself and it released a massive energetic explosion that not only destroyed a part of the building, but also the evil-minded people that were involved as they get caught in the aftermath, thusly ended up getting killed by getting consumed by the pure dark essence of the Dream Energy, better known as [Nightmare Energy]. The other scientists and Fennel, however, were completely unharmed as they found themselves safely out of the (now) ruined site.

But Musharna is nowhere to be seen. It's as if it just disappeared.

That is why Fennel had to halt the researching of the project as she grew tired of the subject and have to move away into the city. But when Munna sensed what had happened, she and Amanita returned to the scene of the incident, telling them that Musharna is still alive somewhere.

Grey and Iris believed what the Professor had said as they were touched by the tragic tale of what had transpired. Dream Energy is still ways from perfection as it can be deadly in the wrong hands and/or not used properly.

Then the Antony remembered that one side detail and asked, "Say, Officer Jenny, are you by chance a relative to the Jenny in Opelucid City?"

"You knew my aunt?" the officer replied, "She's about the same age as me and she's more uptight with her job than I do."

{First, the Nurse Joys, then the Officer Jennys... What next? Don Georges?*} the Dragon Villagers anxiously wondered as the car is driven into the destination.

* * *

(* - _The last time Grey and Iris visited the Opelucid Battle Club was with the class field trip last year. Unfortunately, Don George was busy with an important meeting at the time, so one of his trusted apprentices took stewardship of the club until the master's return. The Dragon Villagers haven't met that Don George in person yet._ )

* * *

 **-T &D-**

[Meanwhile, At the Dream Site]

Charley, Chaplin, and the Plasma Grunts were amazed at the mobile tracker's progress as it responded to the location of the strange energy. but then they were interrupted when Jenny's car came to a screeching halt.

"It's the cops!" they declared as they see the officer, the sisters, and Ash's company moved in to investigate the scene.

"What are you lot doing here?" Officer Jenny questioned the miscreants.

"Hmph! We're searching the lingering fragrance of dreams, fools," Chaplin explained haughtily.

Fennel gasped and noticed why this phenomenon is happening, "So it was you who is making the machine increasing the energy remaining here?"

"Exactly, sugar," Charley daintily replied with a wink.

And when Jenny asked who they really are, and Team Plasma recited their usual motto with the 5 grunts (revealed to be 2 men, 2 women, and a young girl about the same age as Grey and Iris) backing them up.

"When you ask, 'What's going on?', sugar..." Charley quoted, with Chaplin following up, "...the answer we give is for the sake of the call."

 **(Charley)»** "Future: The black future wears the color of evil. *wink*"

 **(Chaplin)»** "The World: The white world receives the iron gavel of the verdict!"

 **(Both)»** "We carve our names on this very earth!"

"The passionate heartbreaker, Charley!"

"The white heart of righteousness, Chaplin!"

 **(Grunts)»** "And we're the knights of our standard!"

 **(All Members)»** "Now gather, in the name of Team Plasma!"

 ***Pose!***

"Team Plasma? What are the likes of you wanted here?" Jenny queried at the Gang.

"Our project is to help liberate the Pokémon from any and all Trainers as we gain control of this region, sweetheart," Charley explained.

"That's right," Chaplin agreed, "You flint-hearted fools are about to witness the energy lingering here at the Dream Site, fully revived by Team Plasma's ingenuity."

"And we won't forgive anyone who dares to interrupt!" the older grunts adamantly warned.

The youngest grunt nodded in agreement.

{To think that there are still people that are trying to the dreams to their advantage,} Fennel murmured to herself.

{We got to find Musharna before those guys try to take it!} Amanita was thinking to herself as she is trying to come up with a plan.

Grey and Iris are readying themselves for a fight to hold off Team Plasma while the others suggested a way to get the Trance Pokémon out from hiding. Cilan thinks that Musharna is calling out to Munna with its power in the Dream Plane and the sisters affirmatively obliged, just as an unusual energized field began to a voice of that said Pokémon is crying out.

Team Plasma soon realized that the mysterious phenomenon they've been searching for was the work of a Musharna that was once assisting in the experiment in the old laboratory. In other words, they'll use the power of the Trance Pokémon to put every unsuspecting trainer and civilian to sleep to succeed their mission.

Fennel and Munna then called out for Musharna to beckon it to come out from hiding, as did Amanita, Grey, Iris, Axew, Ash, Pikachu, and Cilan. Then a portal appeared in from of Ash and Company as they were astounded by the appearance of the Psychic Tapir as it shows its presence in front of them. Fennel can't help but feel joyfully wanted to reunite with her long lost friend, but suddenly, Team Plasma's satellite started firing laser beams from one of its ears at the professor, preventing her from coming closer to Musharna. Then it uses its other ear to create a laser case to trap the levitating Musharna.

"We'll take Musharna as it's now part of Team Plasma," Chaplin declared, "Get those scoundrels!"

The grunts were about to send out their Pokémon to stall them, but noticed that two of the trainers disappeared before their eyes, and then they re-appeared in front of the Plasma grunts, yelling, "Surprise!", and pulled a quick roll of hard punches and palm slaps at the taller grunts caught off-guard. _(Grey is fighting the men while Iris took on the hussies... er, women)_...

 **(Grey)»** "ATA!" ***Bambam!*** "AATA!" ***Bambam!*** "ATA!" ***Bam!*** "ATATATATA-AAAH~!" ***Bababababababam!*** "WA-TAAH~!" ***Wham! Bam!* *Thud!***

...Grey finished them off with a flying handstanding roundhouse kick, sending the bigger opponents flying before crashing, away from the bedlam.

 _(Since this is an unsanctioned Pokémon Battle where more than just a good reputation is at stake, Grey and Iris aren't allowing or making any unnecessary bullcrap to any people who dare to try to cause trouble, Pokêmon or no.)_

"«You've been watching one too many of those retro fighting shows, weren't you, darling?»" Iris flattered after putting the female grunts away.

"«Oh, come now, dear,»" Grey replied after dusting off his hands, "«That classic romantic alien show with a giant Meowth spirit punching the daylights out of a stupid, lovestruck high schooler really sends me! Especially with the 'Ata' part.»" And both lovers were laughing from the levity while the Plasma grunts groaned from the pain.

 _(Don't worry, the Plasma grunts are not dead; they've just been giving some lumps. They just got terribly, terribly hurt.)_

But when the last and the youngest grunt tries to pull a fast one by trying to steal their equipment from behind, but Axew spooked her with its [Scary Face] (or rather a Silly Face) from its' pet's hair and Grey said to her with a scary face of his own, "Don't even try." The young grunt began to tremble at the powerful force of Iris and Grey and their Pokémon as her legs gave way. She doesn't have a Pokémon of her own, and she just doesn't have the courage (or the nerve) to face them in a proper battle.

( _Grey and Iris intentionally bluffed their opponent(s) to pretend to let down their guards_.)

But suddenly, the satellite's lasers were aiming and started firing at Grey, Iris, and the female grunt. The Dragon Villagers were forced to swallow their pride as they grabbed the grunt's arms as they jumped out of the way before they get fried full of holes. "«They're willing to shoot their own men to come at us!»" Grey said as he and the girls made their landing.

"«We still got to get Musharna out of that machine's beams!»" Iris replied while the female grunt's mind is stuck in a conundrum. Her enemies just saved her life and they speak in a foreign language unfamiliar to her understanding. And she began to wonder if working with Team Plasma is worth it, especially with her swooner and leader, N, and her mother who's also involved.

That was when Ash decided to remove his hat from Pikachu to let it use [Volt Tackle] to try to destroy the satellite. And the Mouse Pokémon began to charge at the machine with a high-powered electric tackle, but was slightly averted by the satellite's beams. So, Amanita asked her Foongus to use [Clear Smog] to disrupt the machine's mirrors and Fennel asked Munna to use [Psychic] to rend the satellite, and they did, by using their attacks managed to connect. Then Pikachu's Volt Tackle successfully dismantled it, smashing it into smithereens as Musharna is released from the entrapment and dropped the Dream Terrain.

"I hate those meddlers!" Chaplin angrily said in a tirade, "I hate them! I hate them!"

"You're right, Hun," Charley agreed, "Let's get out of here!"

The bruised and slightly dazed grunts got up and ran away with their admins, while Charley called out her Woobat to blow some dust to leave the scene, only leaving the youngest behind.

 **-T &D-**

 **[With the youngest grunt, Grey, and Iris]**

"I forgot to say thank you for saving me after what my friends and I had put you through," the rookie grunt said to the group as she puts up a false bravado and extended her arm and pointed her index finger to Grey and Iris and declared, "But just because you saved me doesn't mean that you're going to be off the hook, you hear me! Master N and the rest of my compatriots will come for you, you ornery fiends, for I am Whitley, a proud member of Team Plasma!"

"And we're Grey and Iris, proud citizens of Unova," the Antony declared his introduction, "And we'll be ready for you. But I do want to ask you something. Do you still have family?"

She said that she lives with her mother, who is also part of Team Plasma and their sentiments, and that she has a big crush on her fearless leader, N.

"Know this, Miss Whitley," Grey reminded, "A wise matriarch once said, " _A good name is better than the finest perfumes._ " Remember that."

And Whitley left the scene as she tries to catch up with the goon squad, keeping that advice in mind.

Grey then said to himself, "If we're going to be the 'bad guys' with the likes of those Team Plasma finks, then let so be it and the games begin. And when we do meet... we'll see who's right and wrong about this, Ghetsis."

"«Darling, is there something on your mind?"» Iris asked, "«It's that Whitley girl that's concerning you, isn't it?»"

"«Yes. Yes, it is, Sweetheart,»" Grey honestly and truthfully said, "«It's just that...that Whitley is likely to be following the crowd for reasons I just can't put my finger on. I'm concerned that she'll likely be on the wrong end of the path she's going to take under the influence of that no-good Team Plasma and get herself, her friends, and her family arrested. And besides, I still love you for being you. I just can't throw you away for something so frivolous. ***sigh*** I wish we could be better friends with Whitley.»"

"«Oh, you darling,»" Iris cooed before caressing his cheek with her cheek, "«We will... Someday...»"

 _(Grey has just hit the jackpot.)_

 **-T &D-**

Musharna is finally reunited with Professor Fennel and Amanita as the eldest cried tears of joy and said, "Musharna! Forgive me for not noticing you for such a long time." "Mushar!" the Trance Pokémon cried with a high-pitched voice. Fennel wiped the tears off and said, "From now on, we'll be together, no matter what." Amanita puts her hands on her hips and grinned, knowing that her older sister is feeling better. Then the sisters turned to Ash and company as Fennel said, "Bless you all."

"No problem, Professor," the Kantoian replied.

"Ah, this is a valuable reunion," Cilan cheerfully remarked, "The Professor, her sister, and Musharna. Their hearts feel for each other and interwoven into harmony.

"I think it's safe to say that this case is solved," Officer Jenny remarked.

The sun begins to set after the ordeal is finally over.

 **-T &D-**

[In a hidden location]

Team Rocket spied on the Newmans and the incident as they contacted Giovanni, via PC.

"Your mission is completed," the Head Admin briefed, "All the data collected from Team Plasma's device has been transferred."

"But what about the analysis of this said energy?" Jessie questioned.

"A special team is already working on it," Giovanni sternly answered, "You guys will standby until the next mission."

"And what about the test subjects that called themselves Grey and Iris?" James asked.

"So the subjects have given proper names based on their product code," the Boss surmised, "Keep a close watch on them, but don't get yourselves caught by them. Based on what you said, subjects GR-3Y and IR-15 are highly trained fighters in physical combat as well as training Pokémon. As I said before, standby until further orders."

"Sir!" the trio obliged before the mobile screen is off.

The plans of Team Rocket are still in the works...

 **-T &D-**

[The Next Day in Striaton City]

Cilan told his brothers of some very important news.

"Eh‽ Starting a journey you say?" Chili exclaimed.

"Are you serious?" Cress asked.

"Yes, I am," Cilan answered as he faces Ash and Pikachu. (Grey and Iris are elsewhere in the city.) "Now that I've met with the trainers and experienced their battling skills and talked to them about many things, I just can't sit still, somehow. I realized that even outside of battles, there are some things about Trainers and Pokémon and their combinations that may be beneficial for us to become better connoisseurs."

"In that case, we won't stop you, brother," Chili said.

"We'll be rooting for you as a Pokémon Connoisseur," Cress agreed before he and Chili gave Cilan a send off.

And Cilan said his farewell to his brothers who are willing to keep an watch over their Gym and restaurant.

 **-T &D-**

Ash and Cilan are walking towards the streets as the Kantoian asked where his newfound companion is going the Sommelier said, "Wherever you may go, I want to travel along with you. After all, you still haven't answered my questions earlier."

Ash stopped for a moment and wondered why as Cilan explained, "With you, Grey, and Iris, it should become a journey full of new and different tastes."

"I got it," Ash understood, "Let's go together, then."

"Pika, pika!" Pikachu happily agreed.

Then Cilan pulled out his portable Town Map and said that the next Gym location is in Nacrene City. But then he wondered where Grey and Iris went to and then...

"Boo!" the Dragon Villagers surprised Ash and Cilan from a nearby tree and they acrobatically hopped themselves back on solid ground.

"Heh! Did we surprise you?" Iris asked.

"Yeah, you did!" Ash angrily replied.

"Even you can get caught unawares, Ash," Grey reminded.

"Hey, so the four of us should go together," Cilan suggested, "Personally, it would make a nice combination that has a really nice feel to it."

"Together? I think that would be nice," Ash agreed.

"Oh?" Grey interjected with Iris caressing next to him, "You think so? Why decide this by yourself?"

Ash responded, "Well, why not? We can make our dreams come true. My dream to become a Pokémon Master, Cilan as world's top class Connoisseurs And you and Iris... Come to think of it, you didn't tell us about yours."

Grey and Iris looked at each other and they said to Ash, "It's a secret."

"Axew axew!" the small axe-dragon cheerfully replied.

* * *

And so, after winning their Trio badges, Ash now travels with a new friend, Cilan. With the additions of Iris and Grey, the party's journey have only just begun.

§

 **To be continued...==»**

* * *

 **"Who's That Pokémon?"**

 **[The dream mist coming from its forehead changes into many different colors depending on the dream that was eaten.]**

?

It's... Musharna!

"Mushar!"

* * *

 **Omake:**

 _Whitley Comes Home_

[Undisclosed Residence]

In the residence of a home, Rosa Mel Blanc* (Whitley's widowed mother) is making dinner for family of two.

(* - _Pronounced_ "Blahnk" _in a French/Kalos fashion_ )

Her husband (and Whitley's father) passed away last year from what was thought to have been an accident from one of Team Plasma's campaigns, leaving his wife and daughter all alone. N felt sympathetic towards the widows and orphans, so he gave some of his financial support to Rosa and Whitley to help them get by, hence why the small family joined Team Plasma.

When Rosa noticed a knock on the door, she noticed Whitley looked like she has a face of defeat as the daughter slumped her way inside.

"Whitley Mei Blanc, what in the world happened to you?" Rosa asked her depressed daughter.

"It was terrible, Mama," Whitley explained as she removed her gear, "We, me and the team, were trying to catch Musharna by unconventional means and we were caught by not only by the cops, but some unusual Pokémon Trainers."

"But how come, darling?" Rosa questioned as she set the timer in the stovetop oven, "You don't have any Pokémon with you, but Charley, Chaplin, and the other members have their partners. What happened?"

Whitley explained the details of the incident and told about the 2 Trainers accompanied by a Kantoian Trainer and a Connoisseur and how they were soundly defeated. She also explained that the 2 Trainers beat down her allies before they even started calling out their Pokémon. Whitley, too, was caught when she tried to take them by catching them off-guard.

"That's a shame," Rosa sighed, "I was hoping that those two trainers would join our cause. Who were they?"

Whitley shows her mother some photos that Team Plasma developed, showing a faces of a silvery haired boy and a dark-skinned young girl accompanying him and it made her shiver. "Whitley... I recognize those two. They're those children that have been causing trouble to our Team's cause for years." And she warned to her daughter that these two from the Dragon Village have been on the news since the riot at Opelucid City, but were dismissed from the charges. They are nothing but bad news, says Ghetsis.

"But Mama, there's something else," Whitley started to confess and she explained about the 2 "mischief makers" somehow saved her life when the machine suddenly turned on her and nearly got shot when those same Trainers somehow saved her life. She mentioned that they talked in a strange foreign language as if they're Pokémon or something. She thinks that they were saying that her team is either trying to hurt her or even maybe worse...

Rosa couldn't believe that her own trusted friends and neighbors would do such a thing. But that thought was interrupted as the timer went off as the casserole is finished cooking in the oven. For now, the discussion about the distrust between friends and allies will just have to wait.

* * *

 **A/N:** It's a bit of a short side, because that's how the animé episode rolled out. Takes place in the latter half of the original episode after the battle against the triplets and the Trio Badge. I just tossed in some more characters from the manga and the original game into the mix.

You probably noticed why Whitley (White-too) is in there, too. I'm still in the drawing board about putting her as one of the destined rivals for Grey. Iris already has Georgia in the animé series, but that would be spoiling the show for my style of writing. But don't worry, we'll see her and Whitley on a later date; be as rival trainers and maybe something else...

Stay warm and have a Happy Holiday, but the heat of the moment will be on!

\- blukmage19


End file.
